Naruto: Fate Change
by Hunter-The God of Hunt
Summary: What if Nawaki, Obito and the others didn't die? What if something saved them? What if Kyuubi was Naruto's mother? And what if there were enemies that even scare Orochimaru? Pairings NaruHin SasuSaku Rated for violence, language, and lime in furture chapt
1. Prologue

**Author Notes**: Hi this is Hunter. I am a **BIG** Naruto fan and I have decided to write my own fan fic. Now the prologue will be skipping around a lot. It will be doing time skips as well. I would like to thank Dragonman 180 for inspiring this story. I would also like to thank him and Darkstar for betaing my story.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or any of the characters each the OC. I do own the plot so….Sticks his tongue at owner of Naruto and pulls his right bottom eye lid down

And now I present to you, _Naruto: Fate Change_

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

_**Sound effect**_

"**Demon speech"**

_(Translation)_

(Scene Change)

_**Naruto: Fate Changed-Prologue**_

Fate is something set in stone. No one can change Fate. Sure Fate doesn't decide everything about your life. But there are things that Fate has decided to happen. There is nothing anyone can do……except for one being.

(Scene Change)

Staring at the crystal ball, the old man was stroked his bread. A smile came across his face as the image in the ball became clearer. He smirked as a boy with light brown hair and brown as wearing a forehead protector appeared in the surface of the crystal ball. The old man picked up a scroll with a picture of a crocodile, a turtle and a lizard on it. He opened up the scroll; bit his thumb drawing blood swiped it across the kanji on the inside of the scroll. The kanji reads Summon. Just as the kanji disappeared, the old man's smirk got wider as he thinks, 'I wonder how this will change things.' He continued to look into the ball as two Iwa _(Stone)_ ninjas sneaked up behind him.

(Scene Change)

Nawaki was walking home from sparing with his best friend, Uzumaki Arashi. (A/N: Yes I know his last name was not Uzumaki, but in my story he is.) He knows Tsunade would be mad at him for being out so late, but he would not let his eternal rival think he had chickened out.

Not to mention what Uchiha Fugaku would say if he heard the boy-who-would-be-the-next-Hokage had been more scared of his old sister than the Uzumaki, as Fugaku called him. Though the rest of his friends would have backed down and run for dear life to get home. His sister was probably the scarcest person in all of Konoha…No! In all of Fire Country.

He shudder as he thought of the last time Jiraiya decide to "get a feel" of her. He said he landed somewhere in Snow Country. As Nawaki was thinking of what his sister would do to him, he never noticed the Iwa nins sneaking up behind him.

A man standing at 5' 10" and with wide shoulders showing he had quite a bit of muscle came right up behind Nawaki and wrapped his left around the boy's neck choking him. "Well well well, what do we have here? Did the little genin forget he was at war and foreign nins like to sneak in to there enemies' village and kill little genins like you?" the man said in a baby voice to mock Nawaki.

His partner simply pulled out a kunai and started walking toward the two. The man was 6' 2", but was smaller is muscle then his partner. He said "Come on lets get this over with. We got better things to do then let us get caught by the ANBU because you just had to play with your prey."

His partner dropped Nawaki and sneered at him. "Well sorry Mr. Spoilsport forgot you got a stick shoved up your ass," said the shorter man. He too pulled out a kunai and the two started toward Nawaki.

Inside his mind, Nawaki was thinking only one thing as the two stalked toward him. 'I should have chickened out.' He prepared for the kunai to strike him, but what happened instead confused the genin.

_**Clang**_

Nawaki's eyes snapped opened as his jaw dropped to the ground as he looked at what he saw before him.

Before him was a crocodile that had to be at least 9 feet if not 11 feet long. In the mouth of the croc was a double bladed sword that was holding the two kunais back. The croc spun his body in a circle he caused the two nins to fly at an alarming speed before hitting a wall across the street.

The croc turned to Nawaki and asked, "You okay kid?" Nawaki just stared at the croc before shaking his head. The croc smiled exposing the razor sharp teeth that were holding his sword. "Okay kid, I need to talk to you, after I take to of these two," said the croc.

With the he rushed to the two nins, who had just gotten up. As he got with in a few feet, he jumped into the air and started to spin. With a cry he yelled…..

"….Futago En Gatsu!" _(Twin Crescent Moon)_

Within a blink of an eye the croc was spinning and the next he was few feet behind the nins with a blooded sword. Within three seconds after the attack, a gash appeared on each of the nins' chest. The blood flowed freely and before long the two nins slumped over dead.

Nawaki looked on in horror. He may be a ninja but he was still a genin. He had yet to see a kill, even though his sensei was a medic-nin, Dan had never let them see him heal the wounded they he had to treat.

The croc turned back to Nawaki and walked over to him .He began to speak, when Nawaki noticed his sword was on his back. "Kid, your lucky I showed up when a did or you would have been killed. What were you doing out at this hour anyway gaki?" (A/N: For those of you that don't know gaki means brat.) said the croc.

Nawaki said, "Well you see I was on my way home to my sister house. I had just got done sparing with my friend, Arashi, when…" "Arashi…Uzumaki Arashi!" the croc interrupted. Nawaki stared at him and simply nodded his head. "Yeah, how do you know my best friend?" The stared at the boy for a couple of seconds, then he smiled showing his razor sharp teeth again. "So, your Arashi best friend," said the smiling croc. "Yeah, so what how the heck do you know him and who are you?" demanded Nawaki.

The smile got even wider. 'The kid's got a lot of potential. He could prove to be a good summoner for us.' With a puff of smoke a giant scroll appeared out of thin air. The croc unrolled the scroll in front of Nawaki. "My name is Utsu Ifu _(to strike fear)_ and I extend a summoning contract to you on behalf of the Reptile clan. If you're as any good as your friend, Arashi, then I think my clan will not regret my trusting you." Utsu said.

Nawaki couldn't believe it. He would be the first person to gain a summon contract with the reptiles. Nawaki bit his thumb and signed the contract. Utsu told him he would be in touch and would keep the contract safe till he thought someone was worthy to sign the contract as well. And with that Utsu returned to the land of the summons, with a huge smile on his face. Nawaki ran home to tell Tsunade what happened.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

Nawaki was fighting a foreign Chuunin. Nawaki went through several hand seals, as did the Chuunin. Nawaki finished before the foreign Chuunin could. Nawaki took a deep breath before shouting.

"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!"

_(Water Release: Gunshot Technique)_

Nawaki shot eight water balls from his mouth in rapid succession. The Chuunin managed to dodge three of the eight balls, but five managed to connect with their target. The Chuunin was thrown several yards away.

As the Chuunin started to get up he could see that Nawaki had gone through another set of seals. Nawaki slammed his palms into the ground and shouted.

"Mokuton: Kinko no Hitomukashi no jutsu!"

_(Wood Release: Imprisonment of Ages Technique)_

Four trees started to grow around the foreign Chuunin. The tree snaked around his body twisting around his arms, legs, and fingers preventing him from escaping. Nawaki smirk at how his enemy was now hopeless. He turned around to see something that could very well be one of the worst things in his life about to happen.

His sensei, Dan, had thought he had taken down an enemy Jounin. He turned to go help out Tsunade, when the Jounin hade got back up and was about to throw a barrage of kunais at the unaware Dan. Nawaki had to act fast. He bit his hand and went through the familiar hand seals. Slamming his hand into the ground, Nawaki said,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _(If you don't know this one stop reading now.)_

A lizard standing on his hind legs appeared out of the puff of smoke. "What you need boss?" the lizard asked. "Kaiashi, _(Quick of Foot)_ I need you to kill the Jounin without him knowing and do it fast," ordered Nawaki.

The Kaiashi saluted and simply said, "Yosh!" The lizard without drew a dagger from his belt and dashed to the nin. Nawaki turned just to see Jounin launch fifteen kunais at Dan. Nawaki thinking quickly, came up with an idea. Just before preformed the jutsu he was going to use, he thought, 'I have got to repay Arashi for teaching me this jutsu'. Then within his mind he thought, 'Shunshin no Jutsu' _(Body flicker Technique) _and with that all that was there where Nawaki had stood was brown light.

Dan heard Tsunade yell his name and point behind him. He turned around and to see fifteen kunais about three feet away from him and traveling to fast for him to dodge or block. He closed his eyes to await the pain that would be coming.

**_Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink_**

Dan opened his eyes to see Nawaki standing in front of him, holding a kunai in his hand. Around his student was fifteen kunais laying on the ground. Dan looking to the foreign Jounin and found the nin was standing there perfectly still. Then all of a sudden blood sprayed for the nin's neck and he dropped to the ground dead. Behind the dead nin, standing there was Kaiashi, holding a bloody dagger. The lizard turned to his summoner and yelled, "YOSH!" pumping a tiny fist in the air. Nawaki laughed at the lizard antics. He too pumped a fist in the air and yelled, "YOSH!"

Tsunade an over and hugged and kissed Dan. She then hugged and kissed Nawaki, much to his annoyment. He had saved his sensei; he had saved his future brother-in-law.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

Nawaki was walking down the main street of Konoha deep in thought. He was not having a good day. 'This is not a good day. I mean, I'm happy Arashi will be the Yondaime Hokage, but it has always been my dream to be the Hokage.' (A/N: Not sure if he was the Hokage on the mission that Obito died.) He frowned at this thought, but chuckled at the next thought. 'Then there is the problem I had to bail Anko out of. Though the guy deserve what he got for trying to force him self onto Anko.' This thought brought him to think of said kunoichi. Mitarashi Anko, once a kind and sweet girl, but thanks to her former sensei, Orochimaru, she began a ticking time bomb waiting for someone to set her off. Nawaki had been friends with her before Orochimaru fled Konoha, but afterwards he started developing feelings for Anko. They have been going out for several months now and she was finally letting up. Though could show people she still had the bloodlust she had develop after Orochimaru gave her the Curse Seal.

He continued down the street till he came upon three familiar faces. Two Chuunins and a newly promoted Jounin were walking toward the village gates. Nawaki smiled and called at them. The three turned to see their sensei's best friend waving at them. "Greetings Obito, Rin and congratulation Kakashi own your promotion." Obito gave his usual goofy grin; Rin smiled, and Kakashi just stared at Nawaki.

Then out no where a green blur passed the four of them. Nawaki sighed and shook his head and thought, 'Here we go again, I got to keep that boy away from Jakushii.' _(Youthful)_ The three younger nins turned just in time to see a boy with thick eyebrows and a bowl haircut shout at the top of his lungs, "KAKASHI, MY ETURNAL RIAVL! I HAVE HEARD BECAUSE OF YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES YOU HAVE BECOME A JOUNIN! YOUR HIP WAYS MAKE ME TRY HARDER TO SURPASS YOU! I CHALLAGNE YOU KAKASHI!" Nawaki and Rin sighed; Obito was on the ground laughing; Kakashi turned to the boy and said, "You say something Gai?" The green clad boy turned around and brought his clenched fist up to his chest and thought, 'So hip, damn you Kakashi.'

Obito finally recovered from his laughing fit stood up and started walking. "Come Kakashi we got a mission to do and I want to kick some Iwaninja ass. Hurry up Rin," said the young Uchiha, as he and Kakashi started toward the village gates leaving Rin behind. She quickly bowed to Nawaki and said, "O wakare Nawaki-san."_ (Farewell Mr. Nawaki_) Turned and ran to catch up with her teammates. As Nawaki looked at Team Seven walking away, a frown appeared on his face. Noticing his sensei's frown, Gai turned the older nin and ask, "Is something wrong sensei?" Nawaki looked to his student shook his head and said, "I don't know Gai, I get the feeling that this mission will be bad."

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

Leaning back in his chair, the old man looked as a picture of three Konoha nins were fighting several Iwa nins came into the view of the crystal ball. He picked up a scroll with a wolf on it and opened it up. As he was about to bite his thumb, a deep ruff voice came from the shadows of the name. "Ojii-san, _(Old Man)_ who's fate are you messing with now?" said the voice. The old man chuckled, stroked his beard and said, "Never did beat manners into you did I, Kyouran." _(Fury) _ Emerging from the shadows was a giant man. He stood at least at 7' 2" and he was built to do damage. Muscles could be seen under his heavy armor. He flashed a toothy grin exposing razor sharp teeth. His hair was jet black and spiked back, point backwards. (A/N: Think when Goku goes super saiyan, only leaning toward the back instead of up.)

At first one would think him a samurai, but he was far more powerful and important. Kyouran, king of the Dragon Clan, had proven him self worthy to become a Ryuujin _(Dragon god) _after stopping Fuukyou, The Void Kitsune, (_Insanity)_ and Gekidoku, The Death Dragon, _(Deadly Poison) _from freeing theancient demon gods in The Great Rebellion.

The old man bit his thumb and swiped it across the kanji that read Summon. He then looked to the Ryuujin and simply said, "Lets see how turn out when he lives." The old man chuckled and looked into the crystal ball to see a black hair boy with orange goggles push a sliver hair boy with a mask on his face out of the way of an incoming boulder.

(Scene Change)

Obito looked at the boulder heading toward him. He simply thought, 'At least Kakashi is safe now.' Obito would not close his eyes; he would greet death staring the **Shinigami dead in the eyes. What happened next shocked Obito. Just as the boulder was two feet from him a black spinning blur blew right through the boulder. All the ninjas could hear a deep voice cry out….**

**"**Bousekiuga!" _(Spinning Fang)_

A pure black wolf with a white fur at the end of his tail appeared where the blur landed. The wolf to turned to look at Obito. The first thing the Konoha nins notice was that the wolf had a scar gone across his close left eye. The wolf the said, "Gaki, you know any Doton jutsus?" Obito blinked then yelled, "WHO YOU CALLING GAKI? Umm no I don't know any Doton jutsus. But I do know Katon jutsus, will that work?" The wolf sighed, then said, "That will work gaki, though you will need to learn some Doton jutsu since they are my specialty. By the way my name is Gouki." _(Bravery)_

Obito was going through some hand seals as Gouki took in a deep breath.

Obito finished his seals and held the last one as he took a deep breath. The two released their attacks and cried out.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"

_(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)_

"Doton: Kibaku Ookami Atama!"

_(Earth Release: Exploding Wolf Head)_

As the wolf head was a few foot away from the two Iwa nins the smirked thinking the could just dodge the head, but when Ryūka hit the wolf head it exploded and kill the two Iwa nins. Obito grinned and gave the peace sign to the wolf. Gouki just chuckled and shook his head. Obito looked to Kakashi and saw something rare. Kakashi actually smiled and Obito notice that when he smiled his right eye curved up and looked like it was smiling too. As he turned to look at Rin, was thrown to the ground as Rin jumped him. "Your okay! I was so worried," said Rin as she failed to notice the blush taking over Obito's face. "Umm R-R-Rin c-could you let me get up?" asked a tomato faced Obito. Rin looked at where her head was laying, which just happened to be Obito's lap. Rin jumped back with her face blushing so hard it looked like it was glowing. Gouki walked over to Obito, he stopped just in front of Obito. With a puff of smoke a scroll appeared and Gouki said, "Your strong Gouki and I, on behalf of the Wolf Clan, I would like to make you our first summoner. I think you will make us proud to choose you as our summoner. So, what do you a say Gouki?" Obito flashed his goofy grin and opened the scroll and bit his thumb and signed the contract with the wolfs. Gouki said his goodbye and him and the scroll left in a puff of smoke.

The three friends decide to head home and tell their sensei what happened. It seemed that fate was on Konoha side as the war with Iwa eventually ended and there was peace once again in Konoha.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

Arashi was walking down the main street of Konoha deep in thought. 'The war is over and people are finally getting on with their lives again.' His next thought brought a frown to his face. 'Some many ninjas were lost and so many are in pain of the lost. Obito nearly lost his life, then to come home and find out his brother, his only close family left, had died. It was nice of him to let Kakashi have his brother's Sharingan.' This thought led him to one he had been wondering for quite some time. 'It doesn't make any sense. We have to contact a summon clan if we wish to draw up a contract with them. But here we have to summons just come out of no where and save two people who would have died if the summons had not interfered. I just wish I knew what was going on and what the summons were up to…..' He was taken out of his thought as he spotted a beautiful woman with long fire red hair and blood red eyes walking down the street.

She was wearing a pink kimono with red rose decorating it. She turned and saw Arashi looking at her. She smiled and walked over to him and bowed slightly and said, "Konichiwa, my name is Kyuubi. It is a pleasure to meet you…" "Arashi… Uzumaki Arashi and hello," Arashi had to snap him self out the stupor he was in to answer her. To him, Kyuubi was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. For a woman she was tall standing at 5' 11". She was just a few inches smaller than Arashi.

She looked Arashi over and she had to admit he was quite handsome. Standing at 6' 4" and was lean, but still had some muscles to him. He had spiky golden blonde hair and she thought she could get lost and the ocean blue eyes of his.

As the two looked over each other, their eyes finally meet and both blushed and looked away. Arashi finally spoke up, "So would like to have lunch with me. I have some time before I have to get back to the office." "Yes, I would like the very much," answered Kyuubi. Arashi presented his arm, which Kyuubi took, and the two walk down the street to Arashi favorite place to eat.

When they got to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Arashi orders his usual Miso Beef Ramen and Kyuubi just said to give her the same thing. When the ramen was done Teuchi hands the ramen to his daughter, Ayame, and he and his wife watch the little girl serve her first customers. Arashi eats his ramen with gusto. He may be the Hokage, the village leader, the man who solves the diplomatic situations for Konoha, but every ninja and villager knows not to come between him and his ramen. Kyuubi started to eat her ramen when she stopped all of a sudden. Arashi looked up to see Kyuubi staring at him. Then she said, "This is the best thing I have ever had." Arashi smiled and the two continued to eat and talk enjoying each others company. When they finished, Kyuubi looked over to see that Arashi had eaten at least twelve bowels of ramen.

Arashi paid for the ramen and the two walked down the street talking about everyday things, when ninja appeared out of no were and was kneeling before Arashi. "Hokage-sama, the council wishes to speak with you at once," the nin said very fast. Arashi shook his head and thought, 'What the hell do the old bastards want now.' The council had been trying to influence all of his decisions. They were trying to control everything that happened in Konoha, including what the ninjas did. The third had barley put up with the council and Arashi was no better. He nodded and dismissed the nin. He turned to Kyuubi, who merely said, "So Hokage-_sama_, can I expect to have the good fortune of having lunch with you again," she said sama in a low seductive whisper. He simply nodded and said, "You can count on it Kyuubi-hime." She blushed at the suffix he called her. Arashi hurried off to see what the old frats wanted this time.

The two could be seen through out Konoha talking, holdings hands, walking, eating, or just enjoying each others company. Arashi learned Kyuubi was not what she appeared to be. She was in fact a powerful medic-nin and that she had seen her fair share of war. Apparently she lived not in a hidden village thought but in a country that had many ninjas, but no village. A civil war broke out and she helped lead many people into battle and won the war, imprisoning many of the rebels. The continued to have lunch, dinner and picnics when ever Arashi had time off. The days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. The two fell deeply in love with each other.

Kyuubi had made many friends both with Arashi's friends and their spouses. She loved to watch Rin tease Obito and to watch as Arashi and Obito try to out prank each other. Of course this ended in Jiraiya always winning. The perverted hermit had learned to stay away from the red eye woman after he ask if she would contribute to his "research", but of course Arashi had warned her ahead of time what his "research" was. He, Obito, and Kakashi learned what Kyuubi thought of perverts as Jiraiya was introduced to her Frying Pan of Doom. If he thought Tsunade hurt when she hit him, this was nothing compare to Kyuubi frying pan. Safe to say Jiraiya learned never to talk about "research" around her and Obito and Kakashi learned never to read their orange books around her.

He best friends were Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Jun, _(Pure/Innocent) _(A/N: Hinata's mother and she will live, because I think in the anime she died.) Uchiha Mikoto, (A/N: Itachi's and Sasuke's mother) Tsunade, and Haruno Bara. _(Rose)_ She was helping Anko plan hers and Nawaki's wedding and helping with Mikoto's pregnancy even though she was two months in. She and Jun would have launch and talk about their future and the family both wanted. She and Bara would always be found helping a newly arrived refugee from Kusagakure _(Hidden Village of Grass) _set up a flower shop. She and Tsunade were working at the hospital and talking about different jutsus and theories behind creating new jutsus.

She began to warm up to many of the villagers. She became a baby sitter for many young couples. Everything was going well for everyone in Konoha.

One day everything seemed normal. Arashi was heading to meet Kyuubi for launch. All of a sudden there wad an earthquake that sweep through Konoha. Arashi looked toward the gates and eyes widen. Outside of the city gates was giant kuma _(Bear)_ akuma. _(Demon)_ Arashi was about to send the ninjas to attack it when a giant fox started to emerge from the streets of Konoha. Swirling around the fox was nine tails. The fox's tails all straightened and pointed at the kuma and with thunderous boom a female voice said…

"Kitsune Bi"

_(Fox Fire)_

Nine fireballs launched from the fox, one from each tail. The fireballs all connected with the kuma and burnt it to death. Ninjas were rushing to where the fox was. Arashi was the first to arrive and what he saw next shocked him to the core. The fox began to shrink in size. Soon the fur was disappearing and the claws were turning into hands and feet. The fox's ears became more like a humans ear. Soon Arashi was staring at a woman with fire red hair and blood red eyes. Standing before him was none other than Kyuubi.

Kyuubi notice Arashi and hung her head. She thought he wouldn't love her any more. She was surprised, when he lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. He then said, "I don't care. I love you for you," and then he kissed her with all his passion. All of his friends and Kyuubi's friends showed up. They all smiled and started crowd control. That day Arashi made Kyuubi an official member of Konoha and made her an honorary kunoichi of Konoha.

Two weeks after the kuma attack, Arashi decide to propose to Kyuubi and she accepted. Several months later they were married. Both could have never been happier.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

The old man leaned back in his chair. For the first time in a long time, he didn't have his usual smile. He had a very worried look. What he had just learned trouble him greatly. The door to the chamber open, he didn't turn to see who it was because he already knew. After all he summoned him.

"You wanted see me, Ojii-san?" came the voice of Kyouran. The old man turned to look at his former student. Kyouran became very nervous; he had never seen the old man this worried in several centuries. Things were not good if he was this worried. "What do you need done, sensei?" asked Kyouran. The old man pulled out a scroll. Kyouran understood what he had to do so he took the scroll and headed to the door. He had reached for the door handle when the old man asked, "How far along is she?" Kyouran turned, smiled, and said, "Six months and going strong, though driving me nuts." The old man laughed and smiled. His last thought before getting out of his chair and heading to the door on the opposite end of the room was, 'Lets hope the next generation doesn't get pulled into this.'

(Scene Change)

Kyuubi was making dinner at the Uzumaki mansion. She stopped in the middle of making dinner and rub her enlarge stomach. She thought that she finally was having the family she so long for. She thought of all of her friends who were also pregnant. She then heard the door that went from the kitchen to the backyard open and closed. She thought it was Arashi trying to sneak up on her. "That won't work sweetie, you know you can'…." she stopped when she saw it wasn't Arashi that came through the door. It was one of her messenger foxes.

She then noticed what the fox was carrying in its mouth. It was a scroll with nine animals on it. She knew what this meant. She dismissed the fox and teleported away.

(Scene Change)

When she arrived in the chamber, she noticed that the other seven members were already there. She looked around and saw who all was here already. She next to her was a bald man who was smoking a pipe. He had a sword at his side and a scar going over his left eye. Seating next to Kyuubi was none other then the toad boss himself, Gamabunta. Next to him was a tall skinny woman with long blonde hair. She was very shy and blushing. This is the slug queen, Katsuyu. Next was a tall and wide man. He had shoulder length white hair and a white bread. He was very built showing how strong he was. This was the monkey king, Enma. Seating across from her was a man he made her sick to her stomach to look at. Not that she didn't like the man, no she was very good friends with him considering that he was the third in command. No, she was sick to her stomach because who he reminded her of when she looked at him. Anyone who didn't know him, would think he was Orochimaru. Except he didn't have the purple slashes under his eyes or the long black hair and his skin wasn't as pale, but it was still pale. Instead of black hair he had seven dreadlocks or so someone would think. Upon a closer look, you would see that instead of dreadlock they were snakes. Yes this was the great demon king of the snakes, Orochi. Next to him was a woman that was average height and had vest the looked like it was made of fur. This was the matriarch of the wolf clan, Ikarinbou. _(Short Temper)_ Next to her was a man that was wearing heavy armor. His face was pointy and he had big eyes. This was the patriarch of the reptile clan, Gaku. _(Jaw)_ And at the end of the table the opposite side of Kyuubi, sat a man with sandy brown hair. He had yellow cross in his eyes. This was the head of the Tanuki _(Raccoon dog)_ clan, Chuugi. _(Loyalty)_

The only one missing was the leader of the high summons council, Kyouran. Kyuubi wanted to bite his head off. He was the one that summoned them to this meeting and he was late. She thought of having him meet her Frying Pan of Doom, when she remembered just who she was thinking of attacking. This was Kyouran, the merciless. During the Great Summon Rebellion, he had earned his right to become a Ryuujin. He made sure that those under his command lived. He showed mercy to no one not even former dragon that were under his command before the war. Many thought him heartless; many thought he had reason being his ways. No one knew his reason for his actions, only not to cross him.

Just then Kyouran walked through a door into the chamber and took his seat. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "You all are wonder why you were summoned to this meeting. Before we get into that anyone have business we should take care of first," he looked to each one after he was done speaking. Chuugi said, "I do. One of my clan has been captured and sealed in a human female. This would not be a problem normally, but the woman is three months pregnant. We have also learned a crazed priest was sealed inside the woman too. We have also learned that when she gives birth she will death. Something needs to be done." Kyuubi ask, "Do you know who the woman is?" Chuugi answered, "Yes, she is the wife of the current Kazekage of Suna." Kyuubi thought for a minute then came up with a plan. She said, "I can have Arashi send Jiraiya to Suna to fix the seal and remove the priest." "If you can get him to merge Shukaku with the baby then you got a deal," said Chuugi.

Kyouran looked around the room again. Seeing no one had any more business, he thought it was time to get started with why they were here. "Now before any of you start pointing fingers at me, know this. I don't not summon you. The old man had me call this meeting," stated Kyouran. Everyone at the table except for Kyuubi and Orochi were confused by this. Kyuubi and Orochi both paled when they heard this and look to one another.

Kyuubi was the first to speak, but her voice was shaky. "Y-you m-mean t-that…." Kyouran interrupted her and said, "Yes HE summoned all of you. This is a serious matter to attend to." He took a breath knowing all hell was about to break loose. "Five of the lower rank rebels have escaped from their cells and we don't know how," after Kyouran said this he counted down in his head. 'Three, Two, One, and Go!' People started shouting and he couldn't understand anyone. He tried to calmly settle everyone down, but no one could hear him over all the noise. The vain in his forehead bulged and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Silence! Now I am simply warning you all to be on the look out for them and I let you know if anything else happens. Dismissed."

They all left the meeting wondering just what had happened to lead to the rebels escaping. One thought went through all their minds. This was very bad if rebels were escaping. Even if they were low ranking, what would happen if the leaders escaped from their cells.

When Kyuubi got home she was thinking so much she didn't notice Arashi sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her. "What are you thinking of that you didn't notice me come home?' he asked worried about the look on his wife's face. "Some of the rebels escaped from their cells and are in this plan," was her response. He was now worried because she had told him of the war. "What can we do?" he asked. She thought for a minute before a smile creped across her face. "Did I tell you we akuma can create bloodlines from existing ones?" she asked him. He smiled as well and they thought about which bloodline to base theirs off of.

(Scene Change)

Arashi and Kyuubi both got what they wanted on October tenth. Their first child was born. Uzumaki Naruto was born. He is the spiting image of his father. Except for his fox ears, his elongated canines, and his one fox tail. Since Naruto didn't know how to change between his forms, Kyuubi placed a genjutsu in him to hide his fox features. Naruto was always brought with Kyuubi when she visited her friends. Several months after Naruto's birth, Hyuuga Jun gave birth to a baby girl on December twenty-seventh. Hyuuga Hinata joined the many children who were brought to these meetings. Kyuubi and Jun always noticed that Hinata and Naruto were always together and not far apart from each other. The mothers saw the making a cute couple.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

Kyuubi and a three year old Naruto where walking down the street from a social party held for the treaty between Kumo _(Cloud)_ and Konoha. They were passing by the Hyuuga compound, when Naruto started shouting, "Hinata-chan!" Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and followed his gaze to a nin that had Hinata slung over his back and was running. She looked over and noticed Neji, Hinata's cousin, had been beaten to within an inch of his life. Kyuubi was about to chase the Kumo nin down, but when she turned to look at the nin she something she had never dreamed of seeing.

A boy no older then Naruto age stepped in the ninja's way. He had a serious look on his face. Before then nin could do anything, the boy charged him. Now even for a three year old Kyuubi noticed he was very slow. He seemed to be stronger then most children his age, but he was very slow. Before she could continue her thought, the boy leaped into the air ready to head butt the nin. The Kumo nin laughed at the child antics. That laugh lasted five seconds before the boy's had connected with the nin's skull.

_**Crack**_

The nin dropped like a ton of bricks. Kyuubi went to heal Neji, while Naruto and the boy helped Hinata out. While untying the scared little girl, Naruto decided to ask, "Konichiwa, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage. Who are you?" The boy smiled a very toothy smile, and said, "Konichiwa, I'm Fuujin _(Wind god) _Meiyo, _(Honor)_ the future Raikage." Kyuubi spun around to look at the boy when she heard his name. He was slightly taller than Naruto, had dark blue eyes, had spiky jet black hair that pointed backwards, and his eyes had silted pupils. She had no doubt who this boy was.

Just than a tall woman standing at 5' 9" walked around the corner and noticed the scene before her. She wore a forehead protector with a cloud on it. She pulled the mask off of the kidnapper and saw a man wearing a forehead protector. What was strange to Naruto about the forehead protector was there was a slash through the symbol. The cloud nin stood straight up and went through several hand seals. When she finished, lighting started to streak across the sky and formed in the shape of a cloud.

Seven could nins and one Raikage showed up under the signal. The Raikage looked from the woman to the man to the children then to Kyuubi, who just finished healing Neji. Then man the said, "Imouto, _(Sister) _what happened here?" The woman looked to the Raikage and said, "Not sure, ask your oi." _(Nephew) _He turned to Meiyo and ask, "Meiyo what happened here?" The boy looked to his uncle and said, "I was walking around looking at the sites when I noticed that guy running for dear life and had the girl over his shoulder tied and gag." The Raikage turned looked to the man, turned back to everyone and noticed that the Hokage and many more Leaf nins had showed up.

The Raikage Sighed and said, "The man is a B-class nuke-nin from Kumo. We will take care of him from here." He looked to Arashi and Hiashi and said, "I hope this will not cause problems with the treaty. I am sorry about your oi, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi nodded his head and said, "Though he was greatly hurt, he showed he would fight to the death to protect his family. It is because of this I will have his curse seal removed."

Arashi and Hizashi, Neji's father, were shocked at this. Arashi because unknown to Hizashi, Hiashi had been trying to do this for years, but the Hyuuga conical wouldn't allow it to happen. Hizashi because his normally cold hearted brother was showing a side of him, Hizashi had not seen since they were kids. Arashi decide to break the silence by saying, "We will continue negations for the treaty tomorrow." With that said The Raikage bowed and him and the rest how the Kumo nins left. Only people let were the four Hyuugas, the three Uzumakis, Meiyo, and the unidentified woman.

Meiyo turned to the woman and said, "Okaasan, can we go back to the hotel. I'm tried." The woman looked down at her son, smiled and picked him up. She turned and bowed to the families and said, "I hope the rest of your night is pleasant." As she turned and walked away, Naruto asked her, "Hey lady, what's your name?" She looked back, laughed and said, "Shinsetsugi. _(Kindness) _My name is Fuujin Shinsetsugi." She continued to walk away.

The Uzumakis wished the Hyuugas goodnight and went home. Arashi couldn't help but think things were different then were supposed to be, but he could tell what it was.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

Itachi was sitting on the roof of his house thinking about what just happened. 'I can't believe I killed him. I didn't mean to kill him. Why did you have to stand behind him, Shisui?' Uchiha Shisui was Itachi's best friend and on their ANBU mission Shisui was fighting his opponent directly behind Itachi's opponent. When Itachi launched a barrage of kunai at his opponent, he enemy nin side stepped the kunais and the hit Shisui is the back. Itachi was horrified at what he had done to his best friend. In his moment of rage he killed the two nins within the blink of an eye. When got to Shisui's body, there was no time to heal him. Shisui's last words were, "Don't be like the others help the younger generation to become the Uchiha we had dreamed to form when we were younger. Don't let our dream die with me. Bye Itachi." With that Uchiha Shisui had died. Itachi swore on his best friend's life that their dream to make the Uchiha clan known not for their arrogance, but for their strength.

These thoughts made him think of what happened after he had killed Shisui. His Sharingan changed. Instead of three of the usual commas, they formed into a shuriken. He had unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan.

He continued to think until his thoughts came to the most recent event and it disgusted him just to think of it. He had delivered the news of Shisui's death to his parents. His mother broke down crying, but what disgusted Itachi was Shisui's father. The man merely said, "He was stupid enough to get himself killed, then he deserved to die." This caused Itachi's current rain of thought, 'Shisui's right, this clan is arrogant. They don't deserve to live. Their arrogance will be their downfall and I will be that downfall.' Before he could continue his thoughts, he was bitten on the hand by a snow white wolf. This was his personal summon, Kougi. _(Friendship) _Seeing Kougi made him think of when he signed the summon contract for the wolfs.

_(Flashback)_

_It was right after his promotion to Chuunin. His family had thrown a party for him making Chuunin at the age of 10. He had gone into the backyard to get away for his father showing of like some kind of trophy. He saw his little brother, Sasuke, and Obito near the practice targets. Obito was showing Sasuke how to properly how to throw a kunai. When he noticed Itachi, Obito turned and asked Sasuke to go help out his mom. Sasuke ran into the house to find his mom._

_Obito turned to look Itachi right in the eye and said, "You did really well today Itachi. Really wiped the floor with them." Itachi said, "Thank you Obito-sa..." Obito interrupted him and said, "Please no formalities, makes me feel old. Itachi, you're not like other Uchihas. You aren't arrogant; you admit your weaknesses and most of all you care for those around you. You remind me of me when I was your age." Obito thought back to when he was Itachi's age and how he acted. He chuckled and continued to speak, "You are the new kind of Uchiha. Like me, your friend, Shisui, and my like how my brother was." He stopped and hung his head sown. Itachi understood Obito's brother was the only family he had left and he had died by the hands of an Iwa nin. Obito then bit his thumb and went through some hand seals. He slammed his hands into the ground and said._

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_

_A grey wolf with a scroll on his back appeared out of the puff of smoke from the technique. Obito untied the scroll and unrolled it in front of Itachi. Obito looked Itachi right on the eye and said, "You are the only Uchiha at the moment that I would trust signing the scroll. Itachi, will you help show the world, that not all Uchihas are asses." Itachi laughed at Obito's comment then bit his thumb and signed the contract._

_(End Flashback)_

Kougi sat down next to Itachi and said, "No matter what you do I will always be by your side. But before you decide anything remember Shisui's dream, think of your brother, and think of your sister." His sister, Kori. She was the same age Hyuuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru, and Uzumaki Jin, Naruto's little brother. He thought of his younger siblings. Then he figured out what Kougi was getting at and said, "Are you sure you're not a fox? You're so damn cunning sometimes." Kougi laughed and said, "No, but I have got many friends who are foxes." The two laughed and were silent until Itachi said, "I will honor Shisui's last wish. I will teach the younger generations to become the new Uchiha." Kougi smiled, nodded his head and said, "I am sure you will."

Itachi and Kougi headed into the house. Tomorrow would be a new day.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip)

Momochi Zabuza removed his sword from the now dead body of the former Mizukage. Zabuza and a bunch of other Kiri _(Mist) _nins, had thrown a Coup d'etat on the Mizukage. Zabuza turned to the man next to him and said, "How about you be the new Mizukage. I'm not one for politics." The man laughed and said, "Sure, as long as I get to make you Haku's Jounin sensei." Zabuza as he thought about being the man's daughter's sensei. Kumikomu Kappa _(Water demon) _was a strange man. Take into account that he was one of the last surviving people in Kirigakure to have a bloodline. He also strange because he married a Mizu _(Water) _Kihaku _(Spirit)_ and had a daughter who is half Mizu Kihaku and half human. Zabuza agreed to teach Haku when she graduated the reformed academy.

(Scene Change)

(Time Skip Time of when the anime starts)

It was bright and sunny day in Konohagakure. Uzumaki Arashi was staring out the window from his office window in the Hokage tower. It was a good day for Arashi. He had just signed a treaty between Leaf and Kiri and he was going to have lunch with Kyuubi. Nothing could mess up his day. Nothing except for….

"NARUTO!" came Tsunade's voice that could be heard through out all of Konoha. Looked like Arashi's good day had been interrupted by his sons pranking ways. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head thinking. 'Here we go again.'

(Scene Change)

A/N: WOW! This is the most I have ever typed in my life. Now chapters will not normally be this long. Had to get all of this stuff out of the way first. The story will follow the Naruto canon story with minor and major changes. Also for those of you thinking that their will be a lack of bad guys for Naruto because Itachi and Zabuza are good guys, don't worry. Their will be many OC bad guys for Naruto to fight. Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcome. No Flames please.

Next time on Naruto: Fate Change. Chapter One: Pass or Fail.

Hunter….OUT!


	2. Pass or Fail

**Author Notes:** Here we are again. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing. SlAyErPaTh, eragoniz1, fallenfox, Marine Brother Shran, Bailin, Light of the Demons, SS-Zergling, Isumo 1489, hoyt, Dragonman 180, SolarisAstrum(A.K.A DarkStar), and Paul Powell. Again I like to thank Dragonman 180 for inspiring, with his awesome _Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou._ Now if only he update it. Again like to thank him, and my friend DarkStar for betaing my story. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or any of the characters that aren't OC. I do own the plot. Though my plan for hustle take over of the anime company is coming along. NARUTO WILL BE MINE!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

_**Sound effect**_

"**Demon speech"**

_(Translation)_

**_Naruto: Fate Changed-Chapter One: Pass or Fail_**

To say Uzumaki Naruto was scared would be like saying the Hokage Tower was a doll house. Naruto knew he was screwed the moment Tsunade caught him and he was forced to prank her.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto had painted the Hokage Monument. On the face of the Shodaime,_ _he wrote the message, "Why not let everyone else beside your family use Mokuton." On the face of the Nidaime,_ _he wrote the message, "Hmm…Don't know much about you." On the face of the Sandaime,_ _he wrote the message, "Hentai Jii-san!" _ _(Perverted Old Man) On his father's face, he wrote, "Best Ever!" Next to the Yondaime spot he wrote, "Reserved for Nawaki." Next to that message he wrote, "Reserved for Uzumaki Naruto." He had just finished climbing down when he heard a voice that always managed to strike fear into his heart. "Naruto, what do you think your doing?" came the voice of none other than Tsunade. Naruto turned around to face her and gave her a foxy grin while starching the back of his neck. "Hehehehe, Tsunade why would you think I was up to something?" asked Naruto as he gave her an innocent look. Tsunade sighed and said, "You know you're in big trouble Naruto and you should be in the academy right now. Now let's go find Iruka-san." Naruto began to panic, being punished by his parents was one ting, but to be punished by Iruka-sensei was another. Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small ball. He threw the ball at her face, ran away and said, "Catch me if you can, Obaa-chan." (Old Hag) Just inches away from her face the ball exploded and there was a bright flash, blinding Tsunade. When she opened her eyes she looked her self over and noticed nothing unusual. She started to chase after Naruto when she passed a window in a shop. Her genjutsu that hid her real age had been dispelled and on her forehead in big bright letters the phrase "Old Hag" was plastered to her forehead. The vain in her for head pulsed and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "**NARUTO!"**_

_(End Flashback)_

Right now, he was trying to avoid the ninjas that his father had sent out to find him. He had two, what he guessed Chuunin, tailing. He turned the corner into an alleyway. As the two nins rounded the corner they were blinded by a bright light. When the light finally subsided, they noticed Naruto had disappeared. One went on through the alleyway and the other took to the rooftops.

After the two had left a section of the fence gave way and Naruto appeared from behind it laughing. He was about to head back to the academy when he heard a familiar voice behind him say, "As the Hokage, I can't punish you because you aren't a ninja yet. As your father, I have to wait till you get home tonight." Naruto turned around to look at his father. He gave a foxy grin, scratched the back of his head, and said, "So, I'm off scotch free till later tonight." His father shook his head and began to laugh. Naruto was confused until he got a whiff of the air. Because he is a hanyou _(Half-demon) _he has enhanced senses. He caught an all too familiar scent. He began to shake in fear and slowly turn around. He screamed when he came face to face with the one person he hoped wouldn't catch him.

To say Iruka was pissed was the world's greatest understatement. Iruka's head grew three sizes bigger as he shouted, "NARUTO! Because of your prank, I had to stop class to come find you. Not to mention trying to clam the class down after your "clone" was relieved." Naruto was confused. How did he figure out, he wasn't there and he used a henge on his pet fox, Chame? _(Mischief)_

Iruka guessed what Naruto was thinking and said, "He wasn't actually sleeping like you do. So I went on a hunch and throw him some jerky and he caught it in his mouth giving himself away." Naruto knew he was caught. Although he could take out Iruka with his new jutsu, he couldn't get his dad with it. Naruto sighed and gave himself up. He and Iruka headed back to the academy and Arashi headed to go have lunch with his wife.

(Scene Change)

When they walked back into the classroom the whole class burst out laughing. Naruto gave his usual foxy grin. Iruka decided to punish the whole class for Naruto's prank. "Since you all think that was funny what Naruto did. So you're going to practice the technique he used to trick us. Everyone up front to practice the Henge no Jutsu," said Iruka. The class groaned and started complaining and blaming Naruto that it was his fault they had to practice the henge again. He had them line up alphabetically.

While standing in line looked around at all the students in the room and thought about the times they shared together over the past couple of years. First was Aburame Shino. While Shino never talks much, Naruto thanks to his babysitters learned how to read body language, so he always knew what Shino would say out loud if he wanted to. Shino had become friends with Naruto after Naruto stopped several older bullies from stomping on Shino's bugs. Next was Akimichi Choji. Choji was as Naruto and he called him snack buddies. Naruto and Choji always ate lunch and snacked during class. He and Choji had become friends after he decide to hang out with Choji then play "ninja" with some other boys their age. Next was Haruno Sakura. Sakura had been considered unpopular by most of the other kids because of her big forehead. When Naruto had found her crying, he simply told her that her forehead was big because she was so smart. From that day forward Sakura looked at Naruto in a new light.

Next was the love of his life. Hyuuga Hinata had always and will always be his best friend. Though she was his girlfriend at the present time. He had asked her out after the fourth week of their first year in the academy. This was great for two reasons; one being he liked Hinata since he was four years old and she liked him since….well as long as she could remember, and two being that she stopped "The Naruto Fan Club" in its tracks. Though she was very shy going into the academy, after a couple of weeks dating Naruto, her confidence went through the roof. Hiashi always loved to tease Naruto by asking what he did with his daughter and who this imposter was.

Next was Inuzuka Kiba. He had been friends with Kiba since his first prank. Kiba was Naruto's pranking buddy. They just clicked after meeting one another. Next was Kochou _(Butterfly) _Kogata. _(Small size)_ She was a member of the other bug family in Konoha. The Kochous were mostly known to be healers and medic-nins. He met her the same way as Shino; some bullies were making fun of her eyes since they look like an insect's eyes. She was one of Hinata's best friends. Next was Nara Shikamaru. Though he is incredibly lazy, Shikamaru became friends with Naruto the same day as Choji, who is Shikamaru's best friend. Also he is Naruto's friend because Naruto is the only one who can force a tie in Shogi. Next was Shintai _(The Body) _Rei. She was, like Kogata, was a member of the lesser clans of Konoha. Her bloodline limit allowed her to increase her muscle density and made her family experts at Taijutsu. She met Naruto as she was "studying" his friend Rock Lee training. Naruto, being Hinata's boyfriend, knew who had crushes on whom and knew Rei had a crush on Lee. She is also one of Hinata's best friends. Next was Naruto's best friend and training partner, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, like Hinata, had known Naruto all his life. Sasuke was Naruto's rival and each showed it by calling each other Teme or Dobe. He turned around and looked to the girl behind him. Yamanaka Ino was Naruto's friend, one because of Hinata, two because of Sakura, and last because of Sasuke. Well not really Sasuke so much, he just liked to point her and all the other fan girls in which ever way he went.

It was Naruto's turn to go. He stretched lazily and yawned. Iruka started getting mad at Naruto for wasting time. Naruto decide since doing a simple henge would be boring he decided to use his new jutsu. Though most would consider it stupid, Hinata and several others thought it was pure genius. He formed the seals and said with a foxy grin.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

_(Sexy Technique)_

As the smoke around Naruto subsided; Iruka could only stare at the transformed Naruto. Instead of the usual Iruka look-a-like; standing in front of him was the last thing he suspected. A naked woman standing at 5' 8", with bright red hair in ponytails, long curvy legs, a large bust, but no where near Tsunade. Iruka stood there completely still, and clouds around her private areas. Then, in what Iruka thought could be the sexiest voice ever, the woman blushed and said, "Iruka-sensei, don't stare at me it's embarrassing." Iruka couldn't hold it anymore. His nose erupted with blood at such speed he went flying into the wall behind him. Naruto turned to his other classmates and winked. Several others boys in the room shot toward the walls. The only ones who didn't were Sasuke and Shino. All though Naruto could see a small blood stain on Shino's jacket.

Naruto transformed back to usual self and burst out laughing. "No one can with stand my ultimate technique," boasted Naruto. Hinata was laughing at her boyfriend's antics. She was hoping none of the girls would challenge his technique. Unfortunately for her Sakura did. The pink haired girl said, "Well you couldn't knock out Sasuke-kun," Sasuke hoped she would shut up or Naruto would revel he could take him out. Naruto unfortunately found out who Sasuke liked and would use it against him. Sakura and the other girls didn't realize that Naruto could alter his technique and make it so no one could resist it, even females. Sakura continued her speech by saying, "Also you couldn't take out any of us girls with the technique." Hinata froze at this and paled knowing what was coming next. Naruto smirked and said, "Oh really…" He formed the seal again and said,

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Unlike last time, this time instead of a naked woman with clouds around her private areas. There stood a man who looked like the Yondaime Hokage, but had three whisker marks on his cheeks. The first thing the girls notice was that he had no shirt on showing off his, in most of their opinion, perfect chest. Muscles rippled with the slightest movement. The next thing the notice his he had on a skin tight pair of boxer-briefs, which showed off his powerful legs. He was flexing his muscles; (A/N: Think the same way Armstrong does in FMA.) he looked up at the girls smiled and winked at them. When he smiled his teeth sparkled. (A/N: Think Lee and Gai) The girls couldn't hold it back anymore. All of them went flying back into the walls around the classroom. Hinata had a shit-eating grin on her face. She was thinking how she couldn't wait till he looked like that when they were older.

Naruto, Shino and Sasuke where the only ones still conscious. Shino turned to Naruto and said in a monotone voice, "Impressive." Naruto looked at him, gave him his foxy grin, starched the back of his head, and said, "Arigatou, Shino. I knew Hinata wasn't the only who would be affected by that version of Oiroke no Jutsu." Naruto started laughing when he noticed Sasuke and Shino had gone deathly pale. Naruto stared at his friends and asked, "What's the matter with you guys?" "Naruto," came a cold voice that promised pain and punishment for the small blonde haired boy. Naruto turned around slowly to come face to face with an enraged Iruka. Naruto gulped and wonder if he would get out of his punishment alive. Iruka looked to see most of the class had regained consciousness. He said, "Remember tomorrow is your graduation exam. Don't be late." The bell rang and the class started to pack up and leave.

Naruto tried to sneak away, when he felt someone pick him up by his jacket. He turned his head to see Iruka smirking at him. Now this Naruto bothered because he knew this smirk all to well. Naruto knew he was going to hate this.

(Scene Change)

Naruto was tired. His punishment was to clean off the Hokage Monument without any jutsus. He had made it so the paint didn't come off with water easily. The only easy way to remove the paint was with the reverse version of his Rakugaki no Jutsu. _(Graffiti Technique) _ (A/N: Like to thank drunkdragon for the idea.) Rakugaki no Jutsu was one of his original jutsus. It allowed him to print anything he wanted on a surface. He could forge signatures, paint a billboard, or do anything else that involved writing. He also figured out a way to put the jutsu in his Jutsu Balls. These were also his creation. They were compact balls that held the power of a jutsu in them, though they are extremely hard to make.

He had spent must of the afternoon trying to remove the paint form the monument. The sun had already started to set by the time he had finished. Iruka told him he could come down now. When Naruto got to the bottom of the Hokage Monument, Iruka smiled at him and said, "Since you did such a good job, how about a bowl of ramen."

Naruto face lit up and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "RAMEN!" He grabbed Iruka and Chame and dashed to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Within, what felt like to Iruka, five seconds Naruto got him and Iruka to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto sat down on a stool and said, "Jii-san, one Miso Beef Ramen." Naruto knew when Iruka said a bowl of ramen, he meant only one bowl. Iruka learned to limit Naruto to only one bowl of ramen. This rule of course came after Iruka found out of much ramen Naruto could eat. Iruka couldn't pay rent for the next two months because of it.

When their ramen arrived, Naruto took out some beef, put it on a plate and put it on the ground for Chame. Just as the two started into their bowls the heard a small voice yell, "Aniki! _(Elder Brother) _ Iruka-san!" Naruto and Iruka turned around to see Naruto's little brother Jin.

Where Naruto looks like Arashi; Jin looks like Kyuubi. He his face looks exactly like his old brother and his father, but his eyes are blood red like his mom and his hair is spiky like his dad, but his a fire red color.

Jin jumped into the air and tackled Naruto out of his stool and was hugging him. Naruto started tickling his brother. The two wrestled around until a new voice spoke up.

"So Iruka, I hope his punishment wasn't too severe. Arashi was in stitches by the time he got to the hospital to have lunch with me. I must say, I thought it was rather funny," said Kyuubi. Naruto got off his brother and hugged his mother. She returned the hug, sat down on a stool, ordered ramen for herself and Jin. She then turned to look at Iruka and asked him, "So, what did he have to do?"

Iruka slurped up the noodles hanging from his mouth and said, "He had to clean the monument without any jutsus." Kyuubi stared at Iruka. She knew removing the paint from his Rakugaki no Jutsu took several hours. Iruka was known to be harsh in his punishment, but for a simple prank like that he would have at least use some Suiton jutsus to clean it off. Kyuubi turned to her son and looked him the eye. Naruto sunk down under his mother's intense gaze.

Kyuubi sighed and asked, "What else did he do, Iruka? I know you wouldn't have given such a severe punishment unless he did more. Tell me Iruka, what else did my son do?" She turned to look at Naruto, who nervously slurped his noodles.

Iruka said, "He used a henge on Chame in order to sneak out of class." Kyuubi's stare intensified eve more. Naruto was now sweating bullets praying to Kami–sama that Iruka wouldn't tell her the next part. Unfortunately that would be the chase because Iruka continue to tell her what happened by saying, "Then he caused all of the class but two to have massive nosebleeds." Kyuubi had been looking at Iruka when he was speaking. She turned to look at Naruto. He and Jin both froze as they saw a glare which they only saw used on Arashi when he forgot their anniversary. Naruto knew he was in deep shit.

"Naruto-kun," said Kyuubi in a voice that struck fear into everyone around her. She was not the Queen of Hell for nothing. She continued by saying, "What have I told you about that jutsu." She ended it with a smile Naruto had only seen when she taught him how to hunt.

"W-well y-you s-see O-okaa-san I-I…" stuttered Naruto. Kyuubi held up her hand.

She said, "No excesses! Now for punishment you will have to baby sit Jin, Hanabi, Kori, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon all by yourself tomorrow night." Naruto paled, he could handle his brother and one of the others, but all of them usually required Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura to help take care of them.

"NANI! (_WHAT!) _I can't handle them all. Besides I was going to have my friends over to celebrate graduating," complained Naruto. Kyuubi merely grinned her predatory grin. She knew Naruto would go through all seven levels of hell and back tomorrow night. Naruto sighed and gave up.

They finished their bowl of ramen, they could only have one because they still had dinner, said goodbye to Iruka and headed home. When they got home Kyuubi started making dinner and Naruto and Jin went into the backyard to work out. Like Naruto, Jin started working out at a young age. He mainly worked on taijutsu, since he was too young to use a sword yet, and Kyuubi had refused teaching both of them ninjutsu and genjutsu until they were at least seven years old.

Arashi arrived home just as dinner was ready. His sons had both jumped him and hugged him. After they ate dinner Jin was put to bed and Naruto stayed up a little while longer practicing his Henge and Kawarimi no jutsu to get ready for the exam tomorrow.

He and Chame headed up stairs o get ready for bed. Naruto climbed into his bed and tucked himself in. Chame climbed on top of him and settled down. Chame then yipped at Naruto saying, "Night Naruto." A normal person would have freaked out at what happened next.

Naruto smiled and said, "Night Chame." Chame looked up to his master and noticed he had a worried look on his face.

Chame asked, "What's wrong Naruto." Naruto sighed, looked to down at the small fox, and starched his ears. Seeing the fox lean into the attention he was getting, made think of how he met the fox.

Before Naruto entered the academy, he was walking through the forest on the outskirts of Konoha and heard some faint yipping. He walked toward the yipping and came up to a bush. He moved the bush aside and found a small injured four tailed fox. Naruto took him home and nursed him back to health. Since then Chame had always been with him.

Naruto looked to his friend and said, "I'm worried about the exam tomorrow." Chame nodded his head understanding that Naruto was nervous.

The fox yipped, "Don't worry you'll do fine. There's nothing you can't do." Naruto chuckled at the fox's words.

As Naruto drifted off to sleep he thought, 'So long as it's not the Bunshin no Jutsu, I'll be fine.' With that thought Naruto fell asleep.

(Scene Change)

Naruto woke up to have something wet drag across his face. He opened his eyes to see Chame licking him. "No stop…five more minutes…Chame please I'm too tried…Ok I'm up." Naruto rolled out of bed and headed toward the shower. After he got done with his shower he headed downstairs to eat some breakfast before going to the academy. He wished his mother and father a good day and that he would see them later that night.

He started his way to the Hyuuga compound to pick up Hinata. When he got there Neji was standing leaning against the gate. Naruto nodded to him and Neji did the same. This was their normal morning greeting.

Hinata came out of the compound, hugged and kissed her boyfriend, and said good morning to him and her cousin. Naruto and Hinata started toward the academy and Neji started toward the training grounds.

Naruto looked at Neji, smirked, and said, "Have fun with Gai and Lee today Neji. Remember TenTen is sick." Neji stiffened at the thought of spending all day with Gai and Lee alone. He hung his head and walked as slow as he could to the training ground.

Naruto and Hinata talked about the exam most of the way to the academy. They were a few blocks away when Naruto noticed a large group of girls looking in all different directions. Naruto knew this was Sasuke's fan club, but he wonder where Sasuke was. Just then he noticed a raven haired girl with the Uchiha clan fan on her shirt walking to the academy. Now to a normal person this wouldn't mean anything at all, but Naruto knew better. One there were no Uchiha girls his age in the academy. Second he smelled the girls scent and knew who it really was.

He took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "SASUKE!" The girl froze still and turned to look at him. All of the fan girls were looking on at the two. The girl looked nothing like Sasuke except for the hair and eyes were the same color as Sasuke's. Naruto grinned and pulled out a ball and tossed it at the girl.

The girl had a confused look on her face as she watched the ball fly toward her. Just as it was about two feet away from her it exploded in a bright light. The girl was blinded by the light, as was everyone else in the area.

Once the light subsided, the girl looked to see a grinning Naruto, a laughing Hinata, and a bunch of fan girls with hearts in their eyes. The girl looked at the fan girls confused, until she looked down at herself and realized her henge had been dispelled. Instead of a twelve year old girl standing there, there was a twelve year old boy.

Sasuke knew he was caught and did the only thing he could do. He blotted toward the academy with his fan girls hot on his heels. Just as he disappeared from view Naruto heard Sasuke shout, "NARUTO YOU BAKA!" _(Idiot)_ Naruto broke down and burst out loud laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Hinata reminded him that they would be late if he didn't hurry up. So they continued their way to the academy. When they got there they proceeded to their classroom. They both found their seats and sat down. Naruto looked up to see a pissed off Sasuke with red lipstick kiss marks all over his face. Naruto simply grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said in a cold voice, "Dobe!'

Naruto replied, "Teme!"

Both were shocked when a third voice said, "Shut up both of you! Now let us begin the exam." Iruka looked over his students to see everyone was here. He proceeded to explain the rules of the exam by saying, "When I call your name, you will come down and head into the next room. There you will perform the Bunshin no Jutsu," _(Clone Technique) _a groan came form Naruto since he knew he would fail, "You have to create three Bunshin to pass the exam. Now first, Aburame Shino." Shino got up from his seat and followed Iruka into the next room.

As students were called Naruto thought that this was unfair to him since he couldn't perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. It wasn't a matter of skill or lack of learning the technique was the reason why Naruto couldn't perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. It was because of his chakra.

Because Naruto had such a huge supply of chakra, it was physically impossible for him to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Because Bunshin no Jutsu requires a very small amount of chakra. Even villagers could perform the jutsu if they tried. But because of his huge supply of chakra, even the small amount he could draw from his reserve was too much. It was because of too much chakra that clone would overload and appear dead and sickly.

When his name was called, he sighed and proceeded into the next room. In the room were a table and an open space to perform the jutsu.

At the table sat Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto stepped in front of them. Iruka said, "Okay Naruto perform three Bunshin and you pass." Iruka looked apologetic, knowing Naruto couldn't perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Mizuki also looked sorry for him.

Naruto sighed one last time then formed the seals for the jutsu. Once he formed the last on he focused and tried to use a little chakra as possible. He called out.

"Bunshin no Jutsu"

A giant puff smoke surrounded Naruto. When the smoke cleared Iruka and Mizuki hung their heads and sighed. On the ground next to Naruto was one clone that was that had paper white skin and looked dead. Iruka was the first to speak, "Sorry Naruto, but you'll have to try again next year." Naruto hung his head and turned to leave the room.

Just as he got to the door he heard Mizuki say, "Iruka maybe we can give him another test." Naruto turned to look at the white haired man and smiled. "After all, he is the Hokage's son," said Mizuki. Naruto's look of joy turned into a look of rage. If he hated one thing and one thing only it was being treated as the Hokage's son and not as Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka was about to comment when the whole classroom shook. Iruka and Mizuki towards Naruto, but instead of the normal happy blue eyed bundle of energy, what they saw scared them shitless. Standing before them was a red eyed and pupil silted Naruto. Iruka looked at Naruto's feet and saw what caused the shake. Under Naruto's right foot was a small crater about three feet deep and two feet wide. Iruka knew that although Naruto had a fairly average ninjutsu list, Naruto mainly study in taijutsu. Naruto was very strong and his speed was unmatched by any academy student. In fact the only one who rivaled in speed with Naruto was Rock Lee.

Red chakra began to swirl around Naruto. Iruka knew they were in trouble if they didn't clam him down. If he continued he would have a Blood Urge. Blood Urge, as Kyuubi describe it to Iruka, was when the most primal instincts and thoughts took over a demons mind. Now normally all demons have a time period they would have their Blood Urge. Kyuubi was every full moon and Naruto and Jin was every third full moon. But half demons, because they have little demon blood running through them, can have urges when they become highly emotional.

Iruka decided to put a stop to the growing problem by saying, "Now Mizuki, we have to treat Naruto like another student. Just because his father is the Hokage doesn't mean we treat him any different then the other students." Naruto started to clam down. Eventually his eyes returned to normal. Iruka decided to let Naruto go by saying, "Naruto, you can go now. I do hope you pass next year." Naruto left the room and went outside and sat on the swing in the front yard of the academy.

Students rushed outside to meet their parents and show off their new Hitai-ates. Naruto sighed, thinking he wouldn't be with his friends. He got up out of the swing and started walking out of the academy. When he got to the entrance, he saw Mizuki-sensei standing there looking at him. Mizuki said, "Want another chance to pass?" Naruto's face lit up.

(Scene Change)

Naruto was running across the rooftops heading to his dads office. As he was running he remember what Mizuki-sensei said to him.

_(Flashback)_

_Mizuki took Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen Bar and bought the boy a bowl of ramen. Mizuki then explain how he could still pass the exam. "Naruto, in the Hokage's office is a special scroll. It is the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Now to pass, you have to sneak in, steal the scroll, learn a technique, and perform it in front of me. Now there is an abandoned cottage in the north forest outside of the village. Do you understand all of that Naruto?" asked Mizuki. Naruto nodded and headed for his dad's office._

_(End Flashback)_

As the tower came into view, Naruto stopped on the roof he was on. He had been in his dad's office enough times to know what it looked like. He closed his eyes and pictured the office in his mind. He formed the ram seal and concentrated on the picture of the office. He opened his eyes and said.

"Kitsune **Terepo-To!"**

**_(Fox teleport)_**

**Fire surrounded Naruto's body and within seconds the fire disappeared along with Naruto. Naruto reappeared in his dad's office. Lucky for him his dad was still having lunch with his mom. Naruto looked around the room looking for the scroll. When he couldn't find he decided to try a jutsu. He formed a couple of seals and said.**

**"**Genzuru** no Jutsu!"**

**_(Reveal Technique)_**

**The jutsu would reveal any hidden compartments on things and any hidden storage areas in a room. Naruto looked around the room and found the storage area he was looking for. It was in the bookcase in the southwest corner of the room. He knew which book opened it, having seeing his father lock most of his pranking tools in there. He opened it a found the scroll, as he was closing the vault he looked and found his missing Henge Mask and Homing Kunai. He thought he simply lost it, but his mother must have taken them and hid them inside the vault.**

**His Henge Mask allowed him to take the form of anyone you showed the mask to. Once you had the person's image stored in the mask all you had to do was put the mask on and it would henge you into the person. His Homing Kunai was a kunai that would lock onto a person's chakra signature. Even if they dodge the first throw the kunai would rebound and target them from behind. It had a small summon seal on it so that if someone besides its owner tried to use it, the owner could summon it back into his or her hand.**

**With the scroll and his items in hand, he headed for the door. When he reached for the handle, the handle started to turn before he could grab it. Naruto could hear his parent's voice outside of the door. He began to panic. He was trapped, he didn't have enough time to teleport away and he couldn't put up a genjutsu because his mother would smell his scent. The door started to open and Naruto had to think fast.**

**Kyuubi and Arashi walked into his office when they saw Iruka standing there. Both gave Iruka their greeting and asked why he was here. Iruka said, "I am sorry to inform you Hokage-sama, but Naruto failed the exam earlier today." Iruka had a sad look on his face. Both Kyuubi and Arashi were shocked to hear Naruto failed.**

**Arashi asked what the test was this year. Iruka merely stated that it was the Bunshin test. Kyuubi and Arashi understood at once why Naruto failed. They thanked Iruka for informing them and dismissed him. **

**Iruka walked out of the office, passing two confused ANBU guards and he headed out the tower. When he was at least four blocks away in a empty street, Iruka moved his hand to his face and slid it across his face. Pulling off the mask and the henge dropped and Iruka changed into Naruto. Naruto thanked Kami-sama he had a Scent Pouch of Iruka's scent on him.**

**He checked to make sure no one saw him and then took off to the north forest on the outskirts of Konoha to train with the scroll. Naruto failed to notice three figures watching him from a rooftop.**

**(Scene Change)**

**Kyuubi and Arashi were thinking of a way to cheer up Naruto when there was a knock at the door. Arashi told the person to come in. Both Kyuubi and Arashi were shocked to see it was Iruka. Iruka smiled at them both and said, "Here are the test results Hokage-sama. There is an odd number of gradates this year so one team will only have two members. I am sorry Naruto failed. Is there anything I can do to cheer him up?"**

**Arashi stared at Iruka puzzling and said, "Why didn't you give me the results when you told us about Naruto failing."**

**Now it was Iruka turn to look puzzled. He simply said, "I did Hokage-sama. Just now I let you know Naruto failed."**

**Both Kyuubi and Arashi looked at one another then looked at Iruka confused. Kyuubi said, "Iruka, you were here just about ten minutes ago and told us Naruto failed because it was the Bunshin test."**

**Iruka looked confuse and said, "Nani? Ten minutes ago I just got done with the paperwork for the exam and headed here." Both Kyuubi and Arashi were confused by this. They were sure it was Iruka they saw, Kyuubi had smelled his scent.**

**Arashi leaned back in his chair when he noticed something out of place out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the bookshelf in the southwest corner of the room. His eyes widen in fear. He jumped out of his chair and ran to the bookshelf to find his personal vault opened. He frowned and said, "Kuso! _(Hell, Damn, Shit, You take your pick.) _The **Forbidden Scroll of Seals is gone." Kyuubi and Iruka rushed over to look to see that the scroll was indeed gone.

Kyuubi looked and notice several of Naruto creations were missing to. She sniffed the vault and picked up Naruto scent. She frowned and said, "Naruto was the one who took the scroll along with some of his 'toys'."

Iruka looked at her confused and asked, "Toys?"

Kyuubi nodded and said, "Yes, some of his creations he uses to prank among other things. One was his Henge Mask. It allows him to transform into anyone the mask has seen. Second was his Homing Kunai. It's a kunai that's homes in on a person chakra's signature." She closed her eyes to think for a minute and then said, "More than likely he used the mask to henge into you, Iruka, so we wouldn't feel the chakra spike of him henging. He then more than likely used a Scent Pouch to throw off his scent and have your scent, Iruka."

Arashi nodded since it made sense, but then asked the all important question, "But why did he steal the scroll?"

All the members in the room thought long and hard on the question. Arashi finally sighed and said, "We have no choice, but to search for him. Since the Scent Pouch won't wear down for three hours. I'll get all Jounin and Chuunin in the village to search for him." With that he puffed away to assemble the village's ninjas.

Kyuubi said, "I'll get my tracking foxes to see if the can pick up even the smallest bit of his scent. Iruka you go ahead and start looking of him since you already know what's going." Iruka bowed and left to search for Naruto. After he left Kyuubi thought, 'I smell a rat. Someone is planning to betray the village. They had better hope I don't find them first.' With that she took off to find her son.

(Scene Change)

Hinata had been looking for Naruto she found him missing at the academy after the exam. She knew he had failed the exam because he couldn't perform the Bunshin. She looked all around Konoha looking for him. Eventually she ran into Sasuke and asked him if he had seen Naruto. Sasuke said he hadn't and was looking for him since they sparred at this time of the day. The two continued to look until they ran across Sakura. They asked her and she said she saw him with Mizuki-sensei at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. They headed there and asked Teuchi-san when Naruto left. The old man replied that Naruto had left about half an hour ago. The three continued for another ten minutes looking for Naruto.

They were about to give about when they saw Iruka walking down the street. They thought that Iruka would know where Naruto was. The followed him and when he turned into an empty street, they became confused. They watch from an alleyway as Iruka checked to make sure no one was looking. He brought his hand up to his face and grabbed his face and appeared to peel off his face. The man shrunk in size and his hair turned golden blonde and spiky. His face turned into a white mask with several kanji symbols on it. The person removed the mask and reveled that it was Naruto.

Hinata having seen him use the Henge Mask before realized what was going on. She explained to Sasuke and Sakura what the mask was. The three watched as Naruto checked if no one was following. When he looked their way, the three jumped onto the rooftop of the building. Naruto seeing no one would follow him took off to the north forest on the outskirts of Konoha.

The three all nodded and followed him. Though they weren't as fast as Naruto, they tried to keep up with him.

(Scene Change)

Naruto made it to the cottage Mizuki described to him. When he touched down from the tree he was on he opened the scroll and looked over the jutsus. The first was Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _(Shadow Clone Technique) _next was Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)_ after that was Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)_ next was Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _(Kunai Shadow Clone Technique) _and the technique before the kinjutsus _(Forbidden Techniques) _ was his father's modified Shunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto thought over all of the techniques. The only one that would be hard would be the modified Shunshin no Jutsu. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu would actually be easy for him to do, since it required a lot more chakra than a normal Bunshin. Naruto knew he would be able to perform it with no problem. He decided to give it a try. He formed a cross seal and said,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke. The clone pick up a rock crushed it with his hand. Naruto decided to try the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He formed the cross seal again and pumped more chakra into the jutsu and said,

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Fifty clones filled the small clearing in front of the cottage. He decided not to let the clones go to waste and took out a kunai. He threw it toward the clones, formed the hand seals necessary and said,

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

One kunai turned into a hundred and two hit each of the fifty clones. The all disappeared in a puff of smoke. He made fifty more clones and took out a shuriken, threw it, formed the necessary seals and said,

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Again, one shuriken turned into a hundred and the clones all took two shurikens each. When the smoke cleared Naruto was quite pleased with himself. He had just done four Jounin level jutsus and got them right on their first try. Now he moved on to the modified Shunshin no Jutsu. The problem with the jutsu is Shunshin involves creating a sort of time field which slows down time around you but leaves you unaffected. (A/N: Not my explanation. I take no credit for it. This is part from Dragonman 180's _Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou_. I used his explanation for the modified Shunshin no Jutsu.) Shunshin requires a person to channel their chakra through out your entire body and boost their speed. The tricky part is being able to see when you use the jutsu.

Naruto sighed and thought, 'Might as well get to work.' He went through several seals, pulled up his pant legs, and touched each of his calf and said, "Kai." A seal appeared and then disappeared. He did the seals again, rolled up his jacket selves, touched his forearms, and said, "Kai." The same seal appeared on his forearms and disappeared.

With his weight seals off he would be able to move at full speed. He channeled chakra through out his whole body and thought in his head, 'Shunshin no Jutsu!' The area around Naruto seemed to slow down to him. He ran forward so fast he couldn't see where he was going and slammed into a tree. To a normal person they would have seen a streak of yellow light move from where Naruto was standing to where he hit the tree.

He got up, shook his head and thought, 'This may take awhile' He knew this was going to be painful.

(Scene Change)

Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura lost Naruto shortly after chasing him. The three continued to look for him in the forest. It was nearly three hours later when they saw Iruka speeding through the forest with a worried look on his face. The three looked to each other nodded and took off after him.

Iruka arrived in the clearing out of breath staring at a tired Naruto. Once he caught his breath Iruka said, "Ok Naruto, I found you now give me back the scroll."

Naruto gave his usual foxy grin, starched the back of his head, and said, "Dang Iruka-sensei. I just finished the fifth jutsu when you showed up." Iruka stared at Naruto and realized Naruto was tired because he had been using Jounin level jutsus. Naruto grin got bigger and said, "So do I pass? Mizuki-sensei said if I mastered a technique from this scroll I would pass the exam. I mastered five."

Iruka's mind was spinning. Mizuki, his best friend since they were kids, had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll. Iruka sensed a presence behind him and pushed Naruto to the ground.

Naruto fell to the ground, from where he heard the sound of flesh being impaled. He looked up to see Iruka with a kunai in his left thigh and right shoulder with several kunais pinning him to the cottage. Naruto looked up to see Mizuki staring down at him and removing one of the two giant shurikens from his back. Naruto could only ask, "Why? Why Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki let out a laugh that Naruto could describe as evil. "Because it was easy using a stupid little demon like you to steal the scroll for me." He then began spinning the giant shuriken in his hand. He then launched the shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto knew he had no time to dodge and had nothing to block it with. He closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him. All of a sudden he heard someone land in front of him and shout.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"

_(Heavenly Spin)_

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata spinning in the middle of a dome of chakra. After she was done spinning Naruto got up off the ground and got in front of her. Naruto look up to Mizuki getting ready to launch the other shuriken when both heard a shout.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

_(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)_

Mizuki dodge the giant fireball and looked to its owner. Sasuke was standing on a tree branch with Sakura next to him. He was preparing to launch another giant fireball at him when Mizuki jumped toward them. Mizuki punched Sasuke out of the tree where he hit his head against a rock and knocked him out and back-handed Sakura out of the tree before she could retaliate. She fell unconscious upon hitting the ground.

Mizuki jumped out of the tree and looked to Naruto and Hinata. He charged them both and got ready to strike Naruto. Naruto dodged the strike, but his eyes widened as he realized he walked into Mizuki's trap. Because Naruto dodged Mizuki's punch it continued and hit Hinata in the face sending her sailing into the cottage where her head connected with the wall knocking her out as well.

Naruto stared as he saw his girlfriend fall to the ground limp. He lowered his head just enough Mizuki couldn't see his eyes. Mizuki smiled and said, "Aww, what's the matter Naruto-kun? Upset that your little demon loving bitch got hurt? Don't worry, I'll make sure it's painless for her and the others when I kill them. Of course that will be after…you…." He trailed off what he was saying after seeing Naruto's eyes.

Instead of like they were during the exam, Naruto's entire eyes were blood red and glowing. The genjutsu keeping his Kitsune features invisible dropped. Naruto tilted his head toward the sky, closed his eyes and roared, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All around Konoha ninjas and villagers heard the demonic roar. Arashi and Kyuubi knew instantly that Naruto was having a Blood Urge. They started toward the huge chakra spike they felt with the roar.

Mizuki looked as blood red chakra surrounded Naruto. Mizuki was scared of the twelve year old boy. He watched as the six fox tails swirled around Naruto. What he saw next horrified Mizuki. A seventh tail grew out of Naruto backside. Mizuki had no idea of the battle going on inside in the boy's mind.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto dodged as another tail came crash down. He looked up at the hundred foot seven tailed fox in front of him. Naruto was face to face with his inner demon. Naruto had to think fast. He dodged as another two tails came crashing down.

He got off the ground and opened his eyes. But something was different; the fox was moving a lot slower. Naruto didn't have time to wonder what was going on. He willed his mind to create a cage around the fox. Once the cage was in place he banished the fox deep into his mind.

(Real World)

Naruto opened his eyes and Mizuki jumped back in surprise. Naruto realized that everything had slowed down, but that didn't make any sense. It then hit him, the world wasn't slower his eyes were seeing it slower. He realized he had unlocked the first stage of the Uzumaki bloodline, Shoutengan. _(Focus Eye)_ Naruto recalled what stage one was.

Stage one of the Shoutengan is it allows the user to keep up with fast movement. If the movement wasn't faster then the what normal eye could already see then it appeared as the world slowed down. The first stage also allowed the user to zero in on an object in the area. The physical change of the eye was that the eye became clear white except for the pupil in stage one. The pupil took the appearance of a red spiral. (A/N: Think the red spirals on the Jounin, Chuunin and Naruto's jacket.)

Naruto stared at Mizuki ready for Mizuki to attack. Mizuki looked like he was going to surrender when his eyes became blank. Mizuki stood up and spun the giant shuriken in his hand like a buzz saw. He charged Naruto and slashed the shuriken downward across Naruto's chest. Naruto dodge the shuriken with practice ease.

Mizuki charged again, but time much faster. Naruto didn't have time to dodge all the way and was slashed across his chest. Naruto fell to the ground bleeding. Iruka, who finally dislodge the kunai for his thigh and shoulder, ran over to Naruto to help him out. Naruto closed his eyes in pain. He rolled on the ground in pain for a minute. Mizuki just stood there with blanks eyes. Naruto kitsune powers finally healed his wound.

Naruto stood up and opened his eyes and Iruka gasped in shock. Naruto still had his Shoutengan active, but now there was a four point curved shuriken in the bottom-left corner of his eye. This was the physical change of the second stage of the Shoutengan.

Stage two allows the user to see through minor genjutsus and allows the user to copy minor jutsus. It also allowed the user to predict their opponent's movements.

Naruto stood up and faced Mizuki. Mizuki charged forward and tried to slash Naruto saw where he was going to strike and moved to block Mizuki's arms. Naruto caught the older nin's arms and forced him to drop the shuriken. Naruto kicked Mizuki in the stomach and jumped back. Mizuki flew back a couple of feet before landing in a crouched position.

Naruto thought, 'Now or never.' He channeled chakra through out his whole body and thought in his head, 'Shunshin no Jutsu.' Naruto sped toward Mizuki at speeds too fast for the older nin to see. All Mizuki saw before being launched backwards was a yellow light. Mizuki impacted with a tree. Naruto realized he hade been able to see while using the jutsu. His bloodline allowed him to see at those speeds.

Mizuki got up and Naruto noticed he no longer hade the blank look in his eyes. Mizuki realized what he had done and tried to get out of it by saying, "You think you can take me alone, demon spawn?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Not alone I can't." He formed a cross seal and shouted.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The whole clearing filled with Narutos each one as real as the next. Iruka looked on in wonder. One of the Narutos said, "Ok boys get him." All of the Narutos charged Mizuki, who screamed for his life.

(Scene Change)

Kyuubi, Arashi, and an ANBU Squad arrived in the clearing to found a panting Naruto, a bleeding Iruka, and three knocked out genin. Kyuubi went and woke up the other three and as soon as she was up Hinata jumped Naruto, hugged and kissed him.

Naruto finally got Hinata off him and explained to his dad what happened. Arashi looked to Mizuki like he was going to kill him. After securing him, Iruka was the first to speak by saying, "Hokage-sama, Naruto today showed he could look in the face of an enemy and face off against him with no fear. Also he was able to make more than twenty Kage Bunshins. I think he should be allowed to become a genin." Arashi thought about this smiled and nodded his head.

Naruto jumped and hugged Iruka thanking him over and over again. Naruto then said, "Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar for a bowl or twenty of ramen." His friends laughed at his antics.

Kyuubi reminded him that he had to still baby sit tonight, but decided to lift the punishment and allowed the other three to help him out. With that the four headed to the Uzumaki manor. Once they were out of view, Kyuubi turned to her husband and said in a grim voice, "Though Mizuki is not completely innocent, I found out he has been under the affects of Kokorokami Kairai no Jutsu." _(Mind Puppet Technique)_

Arashi looked grim and he said in a low voice, "Only the snake could use that jutsu and he always wanted the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. But why have Mizuki use Naruto."

Kyuubi shook her head and said, "I don't know, but things are becoming a lot more dangerous. I hope our family will serve this." With that the ANBU took Mizuki to a holding cell, Iruka bid the married couple goodnight and Kyuubi and Arashi headed home, both hoping things would look up for their family.

A/N: WOW! EVEN LONGER. Man I never knew I could type that much. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcome. No Flames please.  
Next time on Naruto: Fate Change. Chapter 2: Enter the lazy nins.

Hunter….OUT!


	3. Enter the Lazy Nins

**Author Notes: **Sorry for taking so long. Just start college, finally got a job, had writer's block and my grandmother passed away. (May she finally be at peace.) Again I like to thank Dragonman 180 for inspiring this story with his awesome _Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou._ Now if only he update it. Again like to thank him, and my friend DarkStar for betaing my story. Begin in 3…2.1 GO!

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Naruto or any of the characters that aren't OC. I do own the plot. My army grows; soon Naruto will be mine. "Pudgy-chan!" "Nani? Yachiru Fukutaichō? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" "I was having fun going on a trip." "You got lost again. Your sense of direction sucks" "Shut up pudding boy." Kicks Hunter in the shin and skips off. Hunter's eyebrow twitches. "I'll kill her." Draws his zanpakutō. "Let your sorrow shine, Kyokujitsu Namida." _(Rising Sun Tear) _Hunter chases after Yachiru.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

_**Sound effect**_

"**Demon speech"**

_(Translation)_

**_Naruto: Fate Changed-Chapter Two: Enter the lazy nins._**

Naruto woke up in a different manner than usual. Normally when he woke up he had Chame licking his face. Today he woke up to the feeling of someone jumping up and down on his bed. Naruto opened his eyes to see Jin jumping on his bed with a big grin on his face.

Naruto got from under the covers and fell onto the floor face first. Though he was a nin, getting out of bed was just as dangerous as any mission. According to his mother he was the same as his father. Naruto finally getting off the floor told Jin to go downstairs while he got ready. Jin's grin got even bigger and bolted out the door. Naruto went into his bathroom and got ready for the day. When he came out of his bathroom he found his clothes gone.

He wondered if his mother finally got rid out his orange jumpsuit. Though orange was his favorite color, he only wore the jumpsuit to help further train his stealth. If he could manage to he manage to hide in a bright orange jumpsuit and not be seen then wearing normal ninja clothes would make him impossible to find.

He walked of his room and went down to ask his mom where his clothes were. He walked into the living room to see both of his parents standing and beaming at him. Jin was sitting on the couch and had a look that said "I know something you don't". He noticed his parents were carrying a package in their hands.

Kyuubi stepped forward first. She had a box in her hands. She put the box on the table in front of Naruto and opened it. Inside there was a Hitai-ate and some clothes. The Hitai-ate had a black cloth instead of the usual blue and was designed like a bandana. He took it out of the box and out it on tucking his hair underneath the cloth. Next in the box was a normal black fishnet under shirt. He put it on and looked and picked up the black muscle tank top that was next in the box and put it on. What was next in the shocked Naruto and he looked at the item in awe. It was a blood red kimono. Unlike normal kimono this one only went to his thighs and was open like a shirt. He then took out the black hakama, put it on and tucked the kimono into it. He then took out a black sash and tied it around his hakama. Lastly was a black pair of ninja sandals.

After he was done dressing his mother said, "The Hitai-ate, kimono, sash, and hakama are all made from my fur. They are fire resistant, self repairing and will allow you to channel chakra into them to create a small chakra shield. Like all things that are made from a demon they have special powers. They will allow you to change into any type any clothes you need."

After she was done explaining Arashi stepped forward and placed his package on the table. It was a box about four feet long and two feet wide. Naruto opened the box and was again shocked at what he found inside. Inside was a four feet long katana and two arm guards.

The katana had a black sheath that seemed to draw light away from it. He removed the sword the sheath and looked at the blade in awe. He knew right away the blade had been forged from his mother's fang. The blade was flawless and had a reddish glow to it. On the both sides of the blade four tails were extending from the guard of the blade. The guard was in an X shape. The handle was blood red and had a red string coming form the end of it, Naruto guessed this was supposed to be the ninth tail. He put the katana into the sash around his hakama.

He then studied the arm guards. They cover his entire forearms. They had the Konoha symbol on them and had several leaf indents in them. He put them both on his forearms. He felt a bit of chakra go into them and felt his arms get heavier. He guessed they worked like chakra weights.

Arashi the said, "Both items were forged from your mother's fang. I used a sealing jutsu so that you and only you can wield the katana. The katana is called "Kakusan Happa" _(Scattering Leaf)_ and like all things made from a demon it has a special power. Channel chakra into the blade and simply say "Unsan" _(Scatter)_ and push the blade toward your other palm and the power will active." He took a minute for Naruto to digest all the information then started again by saying, "The arm guards are called "Koukennin Kazuki" (_Guardian Tree) _and they too have a power. Simply say "Shinrin Hogo" _(Forest Protection) _and the power will active."

Naruto could feel the power of the items following through. It felt like they were another part of him. He hugged both his parents and thanked them over and over again. Then Naruto realized he had to meet Hinata. Naruto rushed out the door saying good-bye to his parents and brother.

(Scene Change)

Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga compound and saw Neji already heading to the training ground. Neji noticed Naruto as he passed him and said, "Hinata had a meeting to attend to. Go on in it should be over by now."

Naruto went the front gate, nodding to the guards as he passed them. He made his way the compound greeting members of both houses as he passed them. All, except for the council, liked Naruto because he treated everyone the same. He made his way to the meeting chambers. As he approached the door, an elder man came busting through the door and flew down the hallway and hit the wall at the end. Naruto had watched the man flew down the hall and turned back to see an extremely pissed out Hyuuga Jun standing in Jyuuken stance, with her Byakugan blazing.

Though born a normal citizen, Hyuuga Jun gained the Byakugan after her marriage to Hiashi. Like all marriages into powerful bloodline, a blood ritual was performed to give her the Byakugan. Hiashi taught her Jyuuken himself and she was exceptional at it. She was considered the second strongest Hyuuga. She taught Hinata all she knew of Jyuuken and even of what she learned as a ninja before she retired after being pregnant with Hinata.

Naruto shudder hoping Hinata wouldn't be as cruel as Jun or his mom when they got married. Between the two women their punishment was legendary in Konoha. Naruto walked through the door and greeted Jun and Hiashi. He turned to see Hinata as pissed off as her mother. He asked, "What's wrong, Hina-chan?"

She snapped out of her thoughts after hearing her nickname that Naruto gave her. She turned to see her boyfriend standing a few feet away for her. She leapt out and jumped the boy to the floor hugging him. Her father chuckled at seeing the two and her mother giggled. The rest of the elders who hadn't been knock out yet glared at the hanyou. This is why they had tried to marry her off to a prince of Rice country. It was well known the council hated Uzumaki Arashi for marrying Kyuubi. They didn't want to see the "demon spawn" taint their bloodline. So they had been trying to marry Hinata off to some rich prince. All their efforts were stopped by Hiashi and Jun.

Hinata told Naruto what happened and he understood what was going on. He bid Hinata's parents a good day. As he and Hinata were walking out they door, Naruto turned to the council and glared. They returned the glare, but shrank back in fear at seeing his blood red silted eyes.

The two headed to the academy to be assigned to their teams. They talked about the different teams and how the senseis would be. Halfway to the academy they caught up with Sakura. They continued on their way. When they arrived at the academy they met up with all their friends and hung out till the bell rang.

Once they got to the class room they spilt up and sat at their different seats. Ino and Sakura sat with Sasuke. Kiba and Shino sat together and looked like they knew what team they were on. Choji was eating a bag of chips while Shikamaru was taking a nap next to him. Kogata and Rei were talking in low whispers and giggling. Naruto thought they were gossiping.

Naruto turned around to look at the back of the room. He saw a black hair boy with black eyes. Naruto didn't know him and really no one did. He always kept to himself. Only thing Naruto did know about him is he is the first in his family to try and become a ninja.

Naruto sat down with Hinata next to him. The two decided to cuddle before Iruka arrived. When the Chuunin arrived the room went silent, everyone wanted to know who was on their team. Iruka cleared his throat and said. "I'll call off the team number, names of people on the team and their Jounin-sensei. Please wait till I have finished talking to talk to your teammates. Before I start I want to say this is the most talented class of have had ever." He took a breath and said, "Team One…."

Naruto didn't listen to any of the first teams. He knew most would not pass the actually genin exam. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard Iruka say, "Team Seven Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke smiled because he would have his best friend on his team, Sakura was celebrating because she was on they same time as her crush, but Naruto was deep in thought. Being the Hokage's son, you know that teams are formed to complete one another.

He thought that his team would make an excellent attacking team. First you have him, Naruto. While not well versed in ninjutsu, he made up for it in taijutsu and kenjutsu. _(Sword Technique)_ He was a physical fighter because of his hanyou abilities. Thanks to him being part demon he was already faster and stronger than most his age. But also thanks to him using weight seals since he was six, was unrivaled in speed and strength. The only one who could handle him in taijutsu that wasn't a higher than a high Chuunin was Rock Lee. Sure Sasuke could hold him off in a spar, but that was because he knew so many more jutsus than Naruto. Naruto was the physical part of their team.

Then there was Sasuke. Sasuke was an all-round fighter, but excelled in ninjutsu. His brother had taught him many ninjutsu that he had copied on ANBU missions in other countries. He was faster than most his age, but no where near Naruto and Lee. Sasuke would be the team's fire power.

Lastly there was Sakura. Though she was physically weak compared to most in the academy, she made up for it in chakra control and her small library of genjutsus. For a genin she knew more genjutsus then most. She was hoping their Jounin-sensei would be Yuuhi Kurenai. She is considered the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Also Sakura would make an excellent medic-nin with her perfect chakra control. She was the team's support.

Naruto was brought of his thoughts when Iruka said, "Your Jounin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Sakura was amazed they would be taught by the legendary Copy-nin, the son of Konoha's own "White Fang". Sasuke was very happy, he knew Kakashi was strong and even could teach him of to use his Sharingan when he finally gets it. Naruto on the other hand was banging his head against his desk saying a mantra of, "Why me?"

Iruka ignored Naruto ranting and continued, "Team Eight Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Naruto stopped banging his head and thought about this team. He wasn't worried about Hinata as she could take care of herself, plus Kiba and Shino would protect her with their lives.

This team was a tracking team. Hinata Byakugan would allow her to view the whole area, plus she could use it to scout ahead. Thanks to Kiba's enhanced senses he could track a target so long as their scent was still behind. Shino's bugs would allow him to also track a target through their scent. If the came across the target he could place one of his bugs on the target and track it if they should lose it.

Iruka interrupted his train of thought by saying, "Your Jounin-sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Naruto was wondering why she was chosen for this team. Kurenai was a recently promoted Jounin and had no experience in tracking at all.

His thinking was interrupted again by Iruka with him continuing his speech by saying, "Team Nine Kochou Kogata, Shintai Rei, and Mugendai _(Infinity)_ Soru. _(Fast and Flowing)_

Naruto stopped to get a good look at the people on the team. Kogata was the same height as Hinata. She has green compounded eyes. (A/N: Think like an insect's eyes.) She wears a shoulder-less hot pink Chinese top and _very_ short khaki shorts. She a brownish red hair and had in a braided ponytail. Though you could not could see anything below her neck because she always wears a long black cloak and keeps the hood down.

Rei was about two inches taller than Sakura. She had midnight black hair put up a bun. She has caracole black eyes. She wears a traditional black Martial Arts' training gi, although people say she is "well" developed for her age. Jiraiya calls her mini Tsunade. She wears her gi showing of her cleavage. (A/N: For my fellow Bleach fans think Matsumoto.)

Soru was, as Naruto like to call him, a "true ninja". He has jet black hair and eyes so dark they draw light away from them. He wears a black bandana Hitai-ate. He had a black face mask around his neck. He wore long black skin tight shirt. He had the ends of the sleeves tied off with black medical tape. He wore black fingerless gloves and had his fingers tied off with black medical tape. He wore long black skin tight pants. The ends were also tied off with medical tape. To top it off he wore black ninja sandals.

This was a stealth team. It was easy to see what Soru was to the team. He was the entry man. He would sneak in and take out guards to allow the others to sneak in. Rei was the muscle in case anything happened. Thanks to her family's fighting style she was very graceful on her feet. She could sneak around without being heard. She would be able to take out guards silently. Kogata was the eyes and ears of her team. Her family uses two kinds of bugs. They use butterflies and crickets. She can use her butterflies to sneak and get a look around the place. She could set her crickets around so if guards were near they could notify her.

Iruka continued his speech by saying, "Your Jounin-sensei will be Uchiha Obito." Naruto thought this was a very good choice. Though he may have not have been as well known before his mission in Iwa, after that mission Obito became more powerful and eventually gained a great reputation. He became known as Konoha's "Shadow Fang". He had the same beliefs as Konoha's "White Fang", but was one of Konoha's best stealth nins. He would teach them everything he knows.

Iruka came to the final team and said, "And last Team Ten Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino." Naruto knew this would be a good team. It was a new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho combo. They would more than likely be a support team. Choji would be their physical part of the team and would be an unstoppable if he learned some Doton jutsus. Shikamaru would be the strategy and stealth part of the team. Ino would be the back-up and interrogator of the team.

Iruka said, "Your Jounin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma" Naruto couldn't say much for the choice because Naruto didn't know much about Asuma, except that he was Konohamaru's father. So he couldn't decide if it was a good choice for him to be the Jounin for this team. Iruka then said, "Okay go to lunch and come back to meet your Jounin sensei."

Everyone went off and different directions. Naruto and his friends sat down to have lunch. Naruto and Hinata were cuddling together with Chame having his ears starched by Hinata as Naruto warped his tails around her. Sasuke was being fought over by Ino and Sakura. Kiba was feeding Akamaru and talking quietly with Shino. Kogata and Rei were whispering to each other and giggling. Choji was munching on a bag of chips while Shikamaru slept.

Naruto was shocked when he saw Soru walk up and said in a low voice, "Mind if I join you?" Naruto shook his head and Soru sat down and talked to Sasuke about while Ino and Sakura were arguing. The bell rang and everyone went in to wait for their senseis to show up. All of the teams except Naruto and his friend's sensei showed up and left. The first to show up was Asuma. He said with his cigarette still in his mouth, "Team Ten lets go." Team Ten got up and left the room. Next was Kurenai and she simply said, "Team Eight lets go." Before the team left Naruto went up to Kurenai and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and nodded to him. Naruto got a mischievous grin and decided to take a nap and get ready to teach his sensei a lesson for being late.

Two hours later

Sakura and Rei were both pacing around the room pissed off. "They both are late. How can they be this late?" asked Sakura. Soru, Sasuke, Rei, and Kogata all nodded their heads in agreement. "Naruto wake up. They could show up at any minute and you're sitting here sleeping," said Sakura.

Naruto woke up and looked the clock on the classroom wall. He looked at Sakura and said, "They will be here in thirty-seven seconds." Sakura look at him like he was crazy and was bout to say something when the classroom door opened and in came to two tall older nins.

One had silver hair that leaned to the left and the other had raven haired that was spiked. Naruto looked to the to nins and said with a sigh, "Two hours late as usual. For being late all the time you two always show up two hours late exactly. So what are the excuses this time?"

Obito broke into a grin and said, "I had to help an old woman cross the road." Naruto shook his head and thought, 'When will he ever use a new one at least.'

Kakashi said, "I got lost on the life." Naruto hung his head and sighed. Same old excuses. He decided it was time for Kakashi's punishment.

Naruto got out of his seat, walked in front of Kakashi and formed a familiar seal and said,

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Kakashi smirk and thought, 'Won't work on me kid.' But what he heard next horrified him. Naruto then said,

"Hāremu no Jutsu!"

_(Harem Technique)_

Kakashi eye shot opened and he paled at what was before him. In front of him was at least twenty naked Kurenais. Kakashi eye twitched before he was launched against the wall with a stream of blood propelling him. It was known in his age group that he had a thing for Kurenai, but was to scared she wouldn't accept him and reject him.

Naruto returned to normal and joined Obito on the ground laughing his ass off. Obito still laughing manage to say, "Naruto…breath that was…laugh brilliant."

Naruto got a shit-eating grin, closed his eyes, and starched the back of his head. When he opened his eyes he saw a naked matured Hinata standing in front of him blushing. Naruto couldn't take it and shot back into a wall because of his nose bleed. Obito laughed and said, "I am the prank master. No one can beat me."

He continued to laugh until the classroom, door was thrown open and a made Rin came storming into the room. She grabbed Obito by his jacket and said in a deadly voice, "Sensei just told him something intrusting. He told me about your Icha Icha Paradise collection under the bed. You know I hate that stuff. So I burned it and going to beat the pervertedness out of you." She cracked her knuckles.

Obito paled and shouted before Rin punched him the face, "DAMN YOU SENSEI!"

(Scene Change)

Arashi sneezed as he was about to bite down on his rice ball. He looked around and got a confused look on his face before breaking into a smile. "Seems like Rin found Obito," he said while grinning.

Kyuubi reached into the panic basket and felt something like a book. She pulled it out and saw what it was. Her eye twitched and turned to her husband and said in a deadly voice, "Sweetheart what is this?"

Arashi turned to look at what she was holding and froze. It was a copy of the new Icha Icha Paradise and had a note written at the bottom that said, "To my prize student. You finally gave in." In it had a picture of a winking Jiraiya. Kyuubi pulled out her Frying Pan of Doom and cocked it back. Arashi mange to yell before being smacked, "DAMN YOU ERO-SENSEI!"

(Scene Change)

Jiraiya sneezed and realized his student had just fallen for his payback for all the times he let Kyuubi hit him. He didn't notice the orange hair woman walk into the bath house until she yelled, "HENTAI!" Jiraiya turned to look at her and was met with many anger women running at him. He gulped and waited for the pain to start.

After the woman left him to wallow in his pain the orange haired woman walk up to him, smile, and say, "Ero-sennin." _(Perverted Hermit) _Jiraiya's eye twitch as the woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke and yelled, "DAMN YOU GAKI!"

(Scene Change)

Naruto woke up with a sneeze. He rubbed his nose before grinning, pumping his fist in the air and saying, "I am the prank master." Obito and Kakashi finally woke up.

Kakashi simply said, "Meet me on the roof." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Obito looked to his team and said, "Follow me." The three bid Team Seven goodbye and left following their sensei.

Team Seven climbed the stairs and got to the roof where they found Kakashi leaning against the guard rail. The three younger nins sat on a bench in front of him. Kakashi looked at each of them and said, "Okay how about you all introduce yourselves."

Sakura raised her hand and ask, "Ano…_ (Um) _how about you go first sensei that way we know how to do it."

Kakashi nodded his and said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are…I have many hobbies and my dream is none of your concern."

The three sweatdropped when Kakashi finished. Sakura thought, 'All we learned was his name.' Sasuke's anger raised and he thought, 'This guy is a Jounin.' Naruto just hung his head and sighed as he thought, 'That's Kakashi for you.' Kakashi broke them out of their train of thought by saying, "Ok time for start off, how about you Blondie."

Naruto's eye twitched at the name. Kakashi knew Naruto hated it when he was called that. Naruto took a breath to calm himself down and said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Hinata, ramen, training, and sparring. My dislikes are people who put others down, people who pick on those weaker then them, and people who don't see past one's status and see who the person really is. My dream is to become Hokage and marry and have a family with Hinata."

Kakashi nodded and thought, 'As I expected would be his answer. He will far surpass sensei and me.' He then looked to Sakura and said, "Okay, you next pinkie."

Sakura said, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…" she looks at Sasuke and giggles, "My dislikes are people who judge other on their physical ability. My hobbies are studying genjutsus, learning medic jutsus, and…" she looks at Sasuke and giggles, "My dream is to become a great medic-nin like Tsunade-sama and to marry…" she looks at Sasuke and sequels.

Kakashi sighed and thought, 'Well she is a fan girl, but wants to better herself.' He looked to Sasuke and said, "And last but not least…the bastard."

Sasuke snorted at this. He knew Kakashi referred to all Uchihas including his brother and Obito as bastards. Sasuke took a breath and said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are training, tormenting my Aniki, and sparring. My dislikes are those who think they are better then others because they have something others don't. My hobbies are training and sparring. My dream is to form a new Uchiha clan."

Kakashi nodded his head and thought, 'Just like Obito and Itachi, he wants to shape the younger Uchihas into non-arrogant bastards.' Kakashi then said, "Well tomorrow you will to take a survival test to become genin." Kakashi waited for them to protest, but they didn't. He should have figure as much with Naruto hearing the stories of his dad's, Kakashi's team and Jiraiya's team doing the bell test, Sasuke knowing from his older brother and Sakura probably found out from one of them. "Meet at training ground 35 at six am and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up." With that Kakashi puffed away.

Sasuke and Sakura got up to leave when Naruto said, "Meet at eight am. And eat breakfast. He will want us to be hunger and make it harder on us." Both nodded and left to go home while went off to spend the rest of the day with Hinata.

(Scene Change)

Naruto woke up by Chame licking his face. Naruto got up, got freshened up and got dressed. He went down stairs to find his mother drinking a cup of tea and looking over some notes. She looked and noticed her son and asked, "So you ready for today?" Naruto shook his head and made a light breakfast for himself.

While he was eating he thought of which test Kakashi would use to test them. He figured the bell test would be the one, because Team 7 always had it used on them. If history repeated itself he would end up tied to a post much like all the ones like him in past were. He cleaned and headed to training ground 35.

When he got there it was eight o'clock and Sasuke was already there. Naruto sat down next to him and started thinking up strategies with him. Sakura showed up a few minutes after Naruto and by the time Kakashi got there their plan was ready. Naruto forewarned them what they test was meant to do, so they know not to go off on their own.

Kakashi showed and was surprised when none of them complained he was late, but shrugged it off. He said, "Your test is to get a bell by twelve o'clock. If you don't have a bell you will be tied to a post and will watch as the others eat lunch. There is a sixty-six percent chance of failing this test. So do your best…BEGIN!" The three scattered into the forest around the area. Kakashi decided to give them a couple of minutes to hide before he went looking for them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all meet up and went over the plan again. Naruto finished the meeting by saying, "Remember to wait for your signal Sakura." The pink haired girl nodded and they all got into positions. Naruto waited for Kakashi to get into the middle of the clearing before attacking.

As Kakashi entered the middle of the clearing he felt a presence behind him. He quickly blocked the swift roundhouse of Naruto. Naruto blurred and Kakashi had to jump to miss the windmill sweep Naruto tried to catch him with. Kakashi head was on overdrive as he realized what the attack was. Kakashi thought, 'Konoha Senpuu, _(Leaf Spinning Wind)_ he has been training with Lee. This isn't good. Naruto is strong enough as it is, but if he can open the gates…well it won't be pretty.' Kakashi looked on as Naruto got into a Taijutsu stance. He was leaning back on his right leg and had his left leg point toward Kakashi. His left arm out with his fingers curled and his right arm tucked back at his side with his fist closed. Kakashi knew this stance all to well. It was his sensei's personal taijutsu style the Hishougenkotsu. _(Flying Fist)_

Naruto shot at Kakashi again, but Kakashi was readied this time and disappeared. Naruto inwardly cursed at himself for being so stupid. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto crouching and had a tiger seal formed. Sasuke thought he was going for a killing move as did Sakura, but Naruto inwardly groaned and thought, 'He will pay for this.' Kakashi's eye sparkled and he shouted, "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!" _(Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death.)_

Kakashi thrust his fingers into Naruto's ass and Naruto went flying and landed in a near by river. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at the move. Kakashi starts walking off to find Sasuke and Sakura when he hears Naruto shout from the river.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As Kakashi quickly spins around and dispatches two clones. Seven more charged toward him. Kakashi simply jumped in the air and did a roundhouse kick. As the smoke cleared Kakashi say Naruto staring him down. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head and said, "Naruto, you should know Kage Bunshins won't be enough to stop me."

Naruto sighed and said, "I guess I have to step it up a notch." He formed a cross seal and Kakashi shook his head and said, "I told you…" But Naruto then formed an X seal and shouted.

"Kanpeki Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_(Perfect Shadow Clone Technique)_

Kakashi expected ten maybe fifteen, but instead only two clones appeared. He smirked as one of the clones charged him and aimed a punch to his gut. Kakashi kneed the clone in the gut and got ready to dispatch the last clone when something slammed into his stomach and was sent sliding backwards. He didn't have time to look for what hit him as the last clone charge to deliver a roundhouse to Kakashi's head. Kakashi elbowed the clone in the mouth, but was shocked as the clone kicked him in the head and sent him flying backwards.

Kakashi stared as the two clones rejoined Naruto and noticed the clone he elbowed wipe away blood from his mouth. Kakashi froze in shock and thought, 'Blood?' Then he realized what Naruto said when he said the jutsu. Kanpeki, they were perfect clones. Naruto smirked and said, "That's right sensei, they are perfect clones. Only way to dispatch them is to kill them or if I dismiss them."

Kakashi was panicking. He could handle one Naruto and some clones, but three full blown Narutos was another story. Kakashi made his mind. He sighed and thought, 'No choice.' He reached for his Hitai-ate and started to lift it. In the forest Sakura saw Kakashi reaching for his Hitai-ate and thought, 'There's my signal.' She did several hand seals and whispered,

"Magen: Megen no Jisshakai!"

_(Demonic Illusion_: _World of Vertigo)_

Kakashi suddenly started to sway back and forth. Through his eye one would see his world had began to morph and swirl. He couldn't get hold of his bearings due to the genjutsu Sakura used. As he was swaying Sasuke noticed his signal and flew through some hand seals and shouted,

"Katon: Kaenjuudan!"

_(Fire Release: Flame Bullet!)_

Unlike most Katon jutsus where you release the fire in a stream, Kaenjuudan has you hold the fire till you can't hold it any more and fires out like a missile.

Sasuke released the Kaenjuudan and was pushed back some by the force of the Kaenjuudan. The fireball zoomed through the air and hit dead center in the chest. As he flew backwards through the air a yellow flash moved alongside him and grabbed the two bells. Kakashi landed on the ground unconscious.

(Scene Change)

Kakashi finally regained consciousness when the alarm clock went off. He got up and went to the posts. When he got there he was met by a graining Naruto and Sakura and a smirking Sasuke. Kakashi then noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had bells in their hands and Naruto was leaning against a post. Kakashi couldn't believe that three genin got the better of him. His mood brightened when he realized that Naruto didn't have a bell.

Kakashi took a breath and said, "You all…pass." The three all high-fived each other and waited for Kakashi to continue. "Team Seven starts their first mission tomorrow, but first…" Kakashi said and smirked as he vanished and reappeared and continued saying, "…since Naruto doesn't have a bell you get tied to a post." Naruto realized he couldn't move. He looked down and realized Kakashi already tied him up. When he looked back up, he saw Kakashi walking away with Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto started kick and trying to break free. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'LL GET YOU KAKASHI!"

A/N: FINALLY! Good this chapter took so long. Next ones should come along faster till I get to the first chuunin exam. Ok updates will be coming slower then at first. I should get into a typing frenzy come Christmas. (Would be Thanksgiving, but I going down south to visit family.) Till next time. Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcome. No Flames please.  
Next time on Naruto: Fate Change. Chapter 3: Demons, Bridge Builders and Crime Bosses... OH MY!

Oh here is a new addition to the story for my fellow Bleach fans. ENJOY!

* * *

Chame shots across the screen with a rainbow following.

Chame: Naruto's Eiri Zukan!

_(Naruto's Illustrated Picture Book)_

Kakashi: Golden!

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are eating ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Kyuubi walks up and greats everyone there. She looks around, turns to Kakashi and asks, "Where's Naruto, Kakashi?"

Three dots appeared above Kakashi's head then an exclamation point appeared above his head and he said, "Ano…he's still tied to the post at the training grounds." Kyuubi eyes were on fire as she stared Kakashi down. Kakashi quickly jumped up and ran for his life.


End file.
